Make Your Own Hero!
by JunkerSB
Summary: Was it really just a coincidence? To end up in a world where heroes and villains are a normal thing? Maybe, maybe not. But one thing is for certain; there's going to be some serious changes around here. And the one leading the charge shall be Dr. Albert W. Wily!
1. Prologue

_**Welp. I'm doing it.  
I don't know why I'm doing it. And I'm already regretting it.  
I guess I just need something to take my mind off things, and an excuse to get out of bed.  
Anyway this, as you have likely read, is to be a DC/Mega Man crossover! With a slight SI twist to it. Well, maybe more OC-SI, I don't know.  
Also, I MIGHT add another series to the crossover. But that's a big might. I'll need to think on it. I can't just toss it in because I have a soft spot for it.  
Though, It might not last nearly as long as I would like. I may know a lot about Mega Man, but the DC universe? Not as much as I would like.  
Not to mention how many creatures, deities, and the like that could just laugh at the robots. Seriously DC universe has actual gods, What does Mega Man have? Top Man? Spring Man?  
In fact, this might be dead before it takes off. If so, I would like to blame NexusTheDark and Satire Swift for inspiring me with their stories, A Fate Woven in Steel and Assimilation respectively, to do even this much.  
And also possibly Yung Warrior for the encouraging words.  
So, if I were to give specifics, the Mega Man side is going to be the classic series, with a few bits of the Archie comic too. The DC side? It's going to be a mixed bag. Meaning, let's just throw ideas in a pile and watch the mayhem.  
And to be honest I should get a partner in on this for the DC stuff.  
Anyway, let's get this train wreck rolling.**_

 _ **EDIT: Also I'm posting this on Spacebattles too. Just an FYI.**_

 _ **EDIT2: Also I'll probably keep this labeled as an OC SI, because while I honestly want to make it strictly an SI, I can't because there are some things I feel I wouldn't be able to do here.**_

* * *

 **Prologue**  
 _So It Begins..._

* * *

 **Journal Entry #1**

 _Finally, I got my own laptop. A few quick (read: hours) of checking it for any spy equipment shows it's clean. Among, a few other tests I'd rather not waste time detailing._

 _Time to start therapy._

 _All right, so, how many of you out there believe in reincarnation?_

 _I didn't. Not at first anyway. And yet, here I am, in a new world, with a new name._

 _I suppose I should explain what exactly happened right?_

 _Well it's simple, I died._

 _Look, I don't know how to explain it alright?! My memory of the event is all fuzzy, blurred even. It's there but it's just out of reach._

 _And it's bloody frustrating, having this blurred mess of memories, but you can't make out who, what, where, or even how much time passed between the obvious gap. It's like, one minute I was watching TV, then all this blurred shit happened, and then I wake up in my new five-year-old self!_

 _Okay, I'm getting off track. So what new and exciting life am I in now?_

 _DC comics._

 _Wait, no one here would know what that is. Okay short version, this universe is just a glorified comic book in my old life._

 _Stop reading now so you can wrap your head around that._

 _I didn't want to believe it but the truth was plastered all over the place._

 _Metropolis, Superman, Daily Planet, I'm using a freaking Lex Corp. branded laptop!_

 _So naturally my inner child was all "Oh joy! I can be a hero!" But naturally, things never go how you wish. I learned that the hard way in my first life, so I'm not going to be stupid enough to play hero._

 _Of course, there's still some other problems even if I choose not to get involved with hero's and villains._

 _Okay, yeah, that line sounds stupid. Avoiding all the heroes and villains is downright impossible._

 _First problem; I have no idea what continuity I'm in. I used to be a total nerd for this comic stuff, but that was when I was much younger in my old life. So, I'm flying relatively blind here. Fun!_

 _Second problem; I can't get attached to anyone. If I do, that's easy villain bait. Well, that idea died as fast as it came up._

 _See, I was, apparently, adopted by my grandparents at a young age. They reminded me of my old ones so much, my god they are so sweet and caring and I love them to death!_

 _Erm, anyway, then there are a few of my colleagues at school. Well, I say colleagues, but honestly they aren't enrolled at my school. They're foreign exchange students. Is that the right term?_

 _Whatever, bottom line, I've already screwed that up. Which you would think would be impossible given my track record for dealing with..."people"._

 _And the last problem; I can't exercise. Well, okay not entirely accurate. I can exercise, I just can't get muscles. Or was it I can't overextend my training?_

 _Ugh... I don't remember the details okay? Back when I had the bright idea to learn how to defend myself, I asked to take karate lessons. And I started feeling faint during one of the more intensive lessons. Next thing I know, I'm in a hospital bed, being told by a doctor that I have some sort of condition._

 _While I was still drowsy, and barely able to pay attention to what he was saying._

 _Good lord I felt terrible for making everyone worry. I never felt so guilty over something beyond my control before._

 _Okay, getting off track again, uhhh, I think the doctor called it lethargic neuromuscular decay or something..._

 _Point being, I can't expect to get into shape to take on a group of bank robbers. Or at least, not as fast as I would have hoped._

 _And considering just about every criminal I've seen on TV is pretty much ripped with muscles, Or built like a tank, that's a big problem._

 _I mean, I could still probably punch someone's lights out after a few tries._

 _So my plans on dealing with villains go like this-_

* * *

"This is stupid..."

I immediately begin to delete the text document from my computer. I leaned back and began to contemplate if making a journal was even a good idea.

Sure, it was therapeutic, but it hardly helps enough where it counts. Plus, that's evidence for villains to use. Or to just put me in Arkham.

I can still recall that dream-like blur, that piece of my memory that holds the answer to my current situation. It's taunting me, reminding me of all my hard work in my old life, all that struggling, gone to waste.

Now I'm here, where "normal" people are stepped on and used by who knows how many villains.

And our only saving grace are the heroes who could, and have in several instances, become next weeks tyrant?

Oh sure, it was every kids dream to land in a world like this, mine tentatively included. But, at least I knew how dangerous this place could be and grew out of that phase.

 _ **SO WHY AM I HERE?!**_

In a place where normal people are just **sheep!?**

The door to my room creaked open. I turned and was greeted by my Nana. All my rage, frustration, and venomous thoughts grinding to a halt.

"Albert? Why are you up already?"

I blinked, starting to relax a little, before slouching back into the computer chair.

"Couldn't sleep."

She gave me a concerned look.

"Is it because of that Elm-something movie? I told you not to watch it!"

Putting it lightly. My paranoia about Dr. Destiny, or any other villain who uses dreams to attack people is still strong. Nightmare on Elm Street isn't anything but a reminder of that fact.

"I'm sorry Nana. I wouldn't have if it wasn't for school."

On that note, who the hell assigns a horror movie for study on the human subconscious?! Over spring break no less?!

"I know, I know..."

She sighed.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. And remember you go back to college tomorrow. So, don't forget to finish packing your school supplies. And try to get some sleep tonight too."

"Yes Nana, I'll be down soon then."

Satisfied, she turned and left.

I sighed.

"I'm a bloody mess..."

I know I shouldn't think this way, I know I should have more faith in my heroes.

But am I really wrong in my paranoia? Being able to know what could possibly happen in the future, among other things?

If it got out to the villains that I know the secret identities of several heroes, big name heroes at that, I'd be skinned alive for what I know. And if the heroes learned it, I'd be tossed into a special cell and kept from the public.

Okay maybe a few heroes would protest, maybe Clark which is a big maybe, (Call me pessimistic on that) but I'm pretty sure most of them would be more than happy for my total incarceration.

Hell some of them can read minds as easily as breathing!

Okay, calm down before you lose your mind again.

Simply put; no one must know what I know. I shouldn't dwell on what I can't do. Especially since I shouldn't care.

People are all just conceited assholes at heart. They only care about what they want, and put up a mask of compassion, understanding, and sympathy to keep from making their greedy desires from becoming impossible to reach. Or, in this reality, they become villains to cruelly step on any who dare deny them what they want.

I start to hyperventilate.

"Albert! Breakfast is ready!" Nana yelled.

I take slow deep breathes.

"O-okay Nana! I'll be right down!"

 _Focus! Focus on the present!_

 _On your dreams..._

* * *

A quick walk downstairs and I could smell my breakfast before I saw it.

A brief turn down the hallway, and I'm suddenly in a surprisingly powerful hug.

"Gah!" _Can't breathe!_

"There's my lil' Wily coyote!" Came a gravely voice.

"H-hi... Poppy..." I strained.

That prompted my old man to finally let me breathe. Satisfied at the damage he caused, (Good lord my back!) Poppy walked over to the kitchen table.

"I thought I told you not to call me that..." I mumbled, and began taking my seat.

Breakfast went by relatively well. Some small talk, and eventually the tiny (emphasis on tiny) box TV is turned onto the news.

 _"-Despite the damages, Lex Luthor has offered his services to the repair and relief effort after the creatures rampage-"_

I rolled my eyes.

 _"-Needless to say, another day is saved thanks to Superman."_

"Seems like our city is quite popular lately." I muttered off-handedly, as I finish breakfast.

After breakfast, and washing the dishes, came the usual routine. Brush my teeth, take a shower, note how my hair has grown longer in the mirror and feel annoyed at how, for some reason, it grows outward at the sides of my head.

Clearly, I'm secretly a meta-human with the power to grow hair in impossible ways!

Anyway, a quick change of clothes and I start to head outside to the tool shed.

But not before taking a quick glance at the city in the distance.

Metropolis.

I think any DC fan can tell you, out of all the cities you want to avoid, Metropolis is the...

Umm... Second worst? Okay so I'm no expert, but c'mon! Superman deals with some of the worst in terms of raw destructive power!

And I'm living on the outskirts, practically at arms reach, of the city.

...Though it does look pretty during the sunrise...

It could be worse. I could be in Gotham.

With a weary sigh, I walk into the shed.

And it's still bloody dark in here.

A brief bit of fumbling for the light switch, I'm rewarded, and the lights come on.

Tools and metal pieces are scattered about on the workbenches. An old-style motorcycle in one corner, and pieces of a 1969 Mustang in another.

That brings back some pleasant memories. I remember Poppy teaching me how to fix up a few of his old bikes back during the summer.

On the table however, is my current project.

A few schematics lay about the table, a flashlight, a spare construction helmet, some screws, springs, and bolts as well.

And one, small, cartoonish robot. Barely any bigger than a basketball.

I may have... lied... to my grandparents about it being a personal metal works project.

Partly because of the... "other" projects I've tried in the past. Never forget that brave and defenseless toaster...

The other reason is with how strangely natural these ideas came to me. Now I'm not saying I was a complete idiot in my old life, far from it, but I wasn't able to think up robots with plasma based weapons or fusion welders for mouths in actual scientific detail before.

Although, since I couldn't actually attempt to make any of them in the first place, they're probably just the dreaming's of an adolescent.

... Right?

Not that I could make one anytime soon anyhow. This little attempt I'm doing is with random metal scraps and wires that were stored here. And let me tell you now; making a custom car battery to fit this machine without trouble was a PAIN!

Also note to self: pray that Poppy won't need those parts anytime soon.

Still, I almost have it done.

I just need to put the helmet on, plug in the power cord and flip the switch to jump start the battery.

I'll admit, the inner designs are a lot more... crude... then I would have liked. But, I'm not exactly rich now am I?

In contrast, the programming is much more eloquent, and hopefully won't have too many problems with its simplistic design. It better not anyway, I spent painful hours working on it!

Probably should have built it legs and feet too, but oh well.

I place the helmet on my creation and plug in the power cable.

This is it. The moment of truth.

I flip the switch.

There's a low hum, as power begins to surge into my robot.

Followed shortly by a distinct sound of glass shattering.

And then everything goes pitch black.

…

Did... a-am I alive still?

Shit, did I cause a power surge again?

"ALBERT!" Came my grandparents outburst.

Well, that answered that.

"I CAN FIX IT!"

Right, where is that bloody flashlight?

Some minor fumbling that totally did not result in me tripping over my own two feet, I grab the flashlight.

Now for the Power box.

Okay I don't the technical name for it, but basically this thing is like a mix between a circuit breaker and a fuse box.

Who makes this crap?

 _Whoever designed this house clearly didn't think things through. Who puts the circuit breaker in the tool shed away from the house?_ I thought as I start replacing the broken fuse with the last spare.

 _I foresee a shopping trip... wonderful..._ I groused.

"And lo, let there be... LIGHT!"

With one flip of the switch, the power came back on.

I let out a breathe of relief, only to tense when I remembered the last lecture I got from causing a blackout. Not looking forward to that.

"Met."

I froze. Turning around to face the table, and am greeted by a pair of ridiculously big eyes looking at me from under a hard hat.

I blinked.

It blinked in return.

"Metmet."

It shook itself loose from the power cable... somehow... and started looking around the shed.

You'd think something without legs or feet would be unable to move around any, but you'd be surprisingly wrong. It was moving around like a slug. Only not as slow. Maybe it would be best to say it's more on par with a centipede.

Still, this is a major breakthrough.

I can't help but smile. I just might be on to something!

"M-met!"

The tiny robot cried out as it slid to far to the edge and fell off the table. Now it's stuck on it's... back? Head? Whatever.

I walk over and pick the poor thing up with one hand.

"Well, now all I need is to name you."

"Met?"

I ponder for a minute. It keeps saying "Met" so...

"How about Metall?"

It blinked at me.

"Actually would that be racist? Hmm... Mettool? No, that's worse. Sounds like I treat you like a slave. Mettenna? Okay that's just stupid."

I snap my fingers in a eureka moment.

"Mettaur!"

It just lowers its eyelids as if to say "Really? You're going with that?".

I scowled. "Okay smart guy, you pick."

"Metmet, met-et."

"Fine, Mettall it is." I said in defeat.

I then got giddy, I can't wait to show it off to the others! I turn to leave, planning on packing this thing to take with me.

I then stop and stood dumbfounded when I realized something.

"Did I just understand you?"

"Mehhht?" It said, sounding confused as to why that's surprising.

Okay, what the hell...

* * *

After some careful maneuvering to avoid my grandparents from noticing my creation, (read: totally got caught) the rest of the day went by relatively quickly. One harsh lecture, one explaination, and the rest of the day spent packing up my stuff, I was already off to the college campus.

I had hoped we would have had an extra day off so I could sleep in for tomorrow, considering a monster and/or meta-human went on a rampage, but no.

The drive there was longer than usual, as one would expect. During the drive, I let my mind wander to a very dangerous place.

Continuity.

I've kept a careful eye on what happened over the years, in the hopes that I could figure out if this is a parallel earth or not.

I do NOT want to deal with the crime syndicate!

But the events I hear are very, and I mean VERY, out of order.

The Justice League hasn't started yet since my rebirth, (still very weird to think that) so the jury is still out on whether they become corrupt tyrants yet. Doomsday hasn't appeared yet, that's a plus in my book. Luthor is still evil, I think. Hawkman is a thing, so, there probably won't be any Thanagarian occupation.

... Pretty sure there's a better way to describe that...

Okay, well, Darkseid doesn't seem to have started Intergang yet from what I could find, so that's good. I don't think the Martians are extinct but J'onn is on earth currently with his niece. According to the few threads online, Superman helped rescue them from some parasitic aliens when they crash landed. And I assume helped them find a place to lay low. Figure that one out...

Oh yeah, Supergirl started showing up, so I guess she finally crash landed too.

And Cadmus recently started up. Almost as if it was in response to the super family extending.

I start pulling into the parking lot near campus, letting out a weary sigh. Honestly, with all the cape related news, it's a miracle I have about three pages worth of DC events that are common place among the reboots.

Okay maybe I should go back to ignoring it. I feel a panic attack coming on. Just worry about it later, when you can actually defend yourself.

I start to get out and grab my stuff.

Then I came to the awkward realization that I had no real way to sneak my Met onto campus.

Only to find out the fight DID happen near campus. Although, all it did was knock the power out. Which means all the security cameras and metal detectors are offline.

Life can be so sweet sometimes.

So I started digging out my bags for my little friend in a nice secluded area. While the cameras may be offline, my paranoia is still telling me to steer clear of them.

Last thing I need is to be scouted by Luthor.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

I jumped, quickly turning around in panic.

And I'm greeted by three very familiar faces. A tall man with brown messy hair, glasses, and the makings of a full beard and mustache, given the hair that's starting to grow in.

The other was a rather bulky man, with black messy hair and a goatee. A little on the short side but not by much.

The last one was a woman with some thin glasses. And natural purple hair tied into a bun. Yes, it's naturally purple. Somehow...

After a brief moment, I scowled. "Damnit Mikhail! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Mikhail gave a hearty chuckle. "Sorry. But you make it so easy, what with your shifty behavior."

"Same boat as Mikhail actually." Came a second response from Pedro.

I scowled. "What do you all take me for?" I then turned to Noele. "And what about you? What's your excuse?"

I know it's all light teasing among friends. Which is why I'm failing to keep a smirk off my face.

"I just wanted to know if you apologized to Ami yet."

Way to kill my good mood Noele.

"Apologize for speaking the truth?" I said. When she glared in response, I sighed. "Yeah, I did. Multiple times. I don't think it stuck though."

"Yes it did." Came a reply from behind.

I jumped and whirled around. A woman with long black hair reaching her back, with her arms crossed. Ami just had this deadpanned stare before turning to the others and smirking.

"You should have seen him, no matter how many times I said 'I forgive you' he wouldn't stop." She said. Then she put he arms out on the nearby table.

"And he just got on his hands and knees, and started bowing repeatedly going 'Please forgive me!'" She then repeated my embarrassing gesture.

The others were practically on the floor, laughing at this.

I groaned. "Why am I in trouble for speaking the truth again?"

They started to sober up at my question, though the grins were still there.

"Because of how you make everything sound like a conspiracy out to get us." Mikhail said. "Spy satellites that read minds? Superman, AKA 'the boy scout' turning into a tyrant and overthrowing the government?"

He then gestured to Ami. "Supernatural forces that will kill all plant life? Honest to god magic?"

"It's not like I wanted to pass on my paranoia!" I argued

I could do without you reminding me of my mistake too Mikhail.

"You know he has a point." My defense came from Ami of all people.

That caused everyone else to turn to her in confusion.

"We live in an age where heroes and villains are the norm. Normal people gaining superhuman abilities, giant monsters appearing out of nowhere, and aliens, honest to god ALIENS, are crashing down and joining earths population because they have no other way home." She took a deep breathe.

"Is it really so far fetched at this point to believe there are forces out there beyond our control?"

Nobody really knew how to respond to that.

"Ami..." I started, feeling very dumbfounded.

"I am now very worried about your mental health."

She bristled. "Oh thanks ass! Here I am defending you and that's my thanks?!"

Well, considering how much of a mess I am, I'm worried it's contagious.

"I-I'm sorry!" I yelped.

"Oh don't start that again!" She yelled.

Everyone around us burst into laughter.

After a few moments I let a true smile crawl onto my face.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked.

"Good question." Noele asked. "Maybe because we wanted to prove you wrong."

"About what?"

"That not everyone is out to get you for starters." Mikhail said. "I still remember how paranoid you acted when you first got here." He chuckled.

"Well, excuse me for being suspicious of a 'friendly' group of foreign exchange students- That came out very wrong..."

And there's the laughter again.

I sighed. "Look, I learned very early that not everyone is kind without reason. Like say wanting something in return."

"Then what does that make us?" Ami asked.

Which reminded me of... something I had forgotten so long ago.

* * *

 _She patted my shoulder as she sat down next to me on the bench._

 _"I didn't do this because I wanted something." She said. I wasn't paying much attention though. Too busy devouring the food placed in front of me._

 _"You were starving, so I helped. It's only natural. What could I have wanted that only you have?" She asked._

 _I just shrug in response. No time for talking, need more food!_

 _"So then tell me; if you honestly think everyone only acts kind to get something, and I just completely disproved that, what does that make me?"_

 _I swallow what was left in my mouth as I turn to her. The answer was obvious..._

* * *

"... Freaks of nature." I said with a wide smirk, as I let the memory fade.

 _Do not cry, do not cry, DO NOT CRY!_

There was a faint "Met" that came from my backpack.

"What was that?" Pedro asked.

"Oh right! I forgot, I wanted to show you something." I turn around and open up my bag. "I finally made a breakthrough!"

"Really? The first year made a breakthrough in robotics?" Noele asked.

"Finally living up to your namesake, huh Wily?" Mikhail snidely remarked.

"Says the man named after a dance!" I retorted. I finally managed to grab my creation.

"Trust me, you'll like it."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes  
Oh my god! Okay first off, I wrote this whole thing in a text document thinking I could post it to the thread, but no. I had to copy/paste it! Then, the fucking spacing issues alongside the italic and bold font I had to manually fix when posting this to the thread! It was a nightmare! And then the draft didn't save so I had to go back and do it all AGAIN!  
Finally done! Honestly I was hoping to get this done before Christmas and I did!  
This might seem a bit much, but the prologue is supposed to be the staging ground. You know, to set everything up. So I may have gotten carried away with my ideas.  
(Oh who am I kidding, it's a clusterfuck)  
I'll hopefully make the actually chapters more coherent.  
And yes, It's a story where Dr. Wily is a hero. I had to make it like that, because there's already TWO Dr. Light characters in the DC universe! I could make him go villain, but I'd run out of ideas way too fast.  
Plus, what's the point of having Wily if there's no Mega Man to stop him?  
So I ended up mixing the Light and Wily together instead.  
And here I was hoping I wouldn't be borrowing ideas from NexusTheDark, but my hand was forced on this one.  
Oh, yeah and in case it wasn't obvious, this is also a little stab at the whole reincarnation thing.  
Seriously, no one wants to here about how you were conscious while literally being reborn! It's disgusting!  
I know I said up top I didn't want to, but these ideas of mine would not go away! You ever had that? An idea swimming in your head that won't go away until you actually do something with it? Or something that is much better when you think about it, but may or may not get watered down when you actually try to make it reality?  
That's what I think I'm suffering from. So I'll just keep going I guess. See how far this takes me.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Well, here I go again, on my own.**_

 _ **Going down the only- okay I'll stop.**_

 _ **So I got to work on this sooner than later, because for some reason my internet decided " I want to be a slug" and just slowed to a crawl recently. Not that your complaining I imagine.**_

 _ **I honestly didn't expect this story to give me so many ideas on what to use, and that's not counting what some people have suggested already. It's insane.**_

 _ **I'm honestly surprised no one had tried making something like this sooner.**_

 _ **Okay, that's kind of a lie. One guy did make two stories, I found, of a Mega Man / DC mix.**_

 _ **And both are about Zero. With a harem. That's like the fastest way to get me to ignore a story.**_

 _ **You know, that's something that always irked me about fanfiction in general. It's all practically the same material with maybe a different setting and characters, and more often than not, incomplete. No wonder people don't like it much.**_

 _ **The best example I can think of is to suggest looking up any and all Legend of Zelda SI fanfics. You will almost always find the story about the SI being a girl with the hots for Link, and inevitably getting together with him.**_

 _ **I'm not saying I hate female leads but c'mon! What's so different about your story from the fifty others I've read?! My taste for romance stories has considerably worsened because of this.**_

 _ **I mean, I'm not going to start a new story yet, and I know for a fact that this story won't last forever. I'm just seeing how far I can take it before I run out of steam for it. But, for once, I would like a LoZ story that's worth reading and is either complete, or still active.**_

 _ **Right, I need to focus. You'll notice This is a very in-depth chapter. That's because, for some reason, I became very self-conscious about the story halfway through writing this one.**_

 _ **I don't know why, I was just "Oh, that doesn't explain enough I gotta fix that. This is a time skip, I need to give context!" I mean, I don't know if its fine, or if it's become a bloated mess now.**_

 _ **Also, to switch to a less stressful topic, I'm surprised no one tried guessing what the other series I want to include is at all. One guy suggested what I added in, but not guessed.**_

 _ **Here's a hint, it still technically has to do with robots.**_

 _ **One last thing, When I was writing a certain part, I couldn't help but laugh at the image that came to mind. So I want to request something, I'll go into details at the bottom for my request. Actually, make that two requests but, later.**_

 _ **For now, enjoy the show!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Not the greatest start._

* * *

The sound of my alarm going off roused me from my sleep. There was a slight creaking noise too, but I ignored it.

"Too early..." I grumbled. I reached over to hit the "snooze" button.

Only I missed. I felt around on my night stand but my alarm clock wasn't there. Actually, the annoying beeping that I hear sounded a bit farther away.

I cracked one eye open and am greeted by a Metall by my open door, holding my alarm clock with it's arm attachment.

Correction, it's my first Metall. I can tell due to the "#1 Sass" written on it's new helmet.

That had been a strange discovery, I build this thing feet, arms, and hands, and suddenly it gets a personality. I did a diagnostic run and double-checked the coding, but everything seemed the same as I remembered it. No glitches or anything. Even the other Metalls aren't like this. Or at least, not to this extreme.

Because of course the first robot I make gets all the sass.

"Kindly turn that off would you?" I muttered.

"Met met." It replied.

"Snarky little bugger." I said as I roll over and throw the blanket over my head. Just ignore it and maybe it'll go away.

And the blanket was pulled off of me, revealing my skull covered purple pajamas.

"We're really doing this today?" I asked.

"Met, Met-et." it said.

"I'll call in sick then. I only got four hours of sleep after all." I retorted.

That had become a bad habit of mine. I would work on something late into the night and only remember about sleep when I can no longer see straight.

"Mehhht! Met, met-te-te." It argued back, sounding like a mother scolding her kid. Don't even bother asking me how I knew that.

I groaned, tossing my sleeping cap off and shuffling myself out of bed.

"Fine! But, one of these days, I'm turning you into a rice cooker!"

"Met, met met." It said before walking off.

Welp, time for my daily routine.

* * *

 _"- And the invaders were driven back, all thanks to the effort of the Justice League."_

 _"Hah, yes the League. Everyone keeps hailing them as saviors, but do you people even think it's a little strange how a group with a space station orbiting Earth, would have missed such an obvious, MASSIVE, invasion force?!"_

And that's my cue to tune out the TV and focus on breakfast.

If there was one thing I could have hoped for, it was that Godfrey wasn't actually a thing in this universe.

I don't remember much about him, aside from his part in a few TV series, but I think he had ties to Apokalips. The fact that he has his own little slot on the news is just aggravating too. Even if he didn't have any ties to Darkseid, I just hate people like him who outright ignore the good points that the team of heroes has and continue to slander and demonize them.

I mean, okay, I'm also very paranoid that they'll become the justice lords but that's totally different.

And the fact that people are honestly buying this bastards bullshit is rage inducing! Darkseid or no, it just make me want to punch him and all of his "fans"!

I stabbed through the paper plate when I finally refocused on what was happening. Whoops.

Well I guess it's good to know I still hate mankind...

Okay, maybe not all of mankind.

I could never turn my back on my grandparents or my friends. They had helped me keep sane all these years, especially from the stress of knowing what's to come. Not that I told them that.

Because that'll go over real well won't it? "Oh hey, so, this is all a comic book story from my past life, oh yeah btw I've been reincarnated, and none of you are real, see you next Thursday?" Yeah, I don't think so. I could practically see their stress levels shoot through the roof because of that.

Though I'll admit they made my early days at college manageable, because having to go through puberty again? Not fun. I felt like I could barely function without the threat of a panic attack.

Still, one of the many perks of being able to remember your past life, you're already smarter than most kids your current "age". Actually I think the whole fourteen-year-old in college thing probably messed some of the professors up, I don't know.

That had also kind of sucked too. As much as I hated going back through school, I didn't want to just rush through it. Having the "child prodigy" status plastered onto me might as well be a giant sign asking anyone and everyone to make my life hell. I didn't want people like Luthor to suddenly stop by my house.

I guess I wasn't doing enough to hide it. I was lucky I didn't have a conga line of news anchors show up, let alone Lex.

And I'll admit, I wasn't very open when it came to socializing. Didn't stop my friends from pestering me the first time we met.

Getting off track again, where was I? Oh right, stress, that's... also a problem I've been having lately. Stress. Lots of it too.

Just knowing what's waiting out there has always been on the back of my mind. All the ways I could potentially be stabbed in the back and have my ideas used to destroy the world. Or how the world could radically change into a nightmarish setting at the snap of a finger.

Oh yeah, I could have died again too I guess. Actually, that might have been helpful rather then a problem.

Wow, that's dark. What I meant is, I could have met with Death and asked how I even got here. Because if by some random chance one of the Endless sent me here without my consent, ain't no god alive that will stop me from my vengeance.

Okay, I need to make something to help me stay focused. This is getting ridiculous. Where was I? Oh right, the possibility of having my stuff stolen. That's exactly why I shelved some old research back in my college days. The potential for destruction is ridiculous. The last thing people need is a giant death robot hopped up on speed.

Granted, before, I had my friends to listen to me vent. They knew as well as I did how easily things get stolen and used against the world at large, so they could relate.

But, that was a few years ago, before they graduated I had always had them in one class or another. Now, the only way to talk to them is with a computer. It's always reassuring that Skype is still garbage even here. And even when it does work, they might be too busy to talk. Or asleep, or something.

Or, what happened to Pedro...

* * *

 _"Calm down Al-"_

 _"No! I won't calm down! He's been in the Amazon jungle for almost a month! No word, no letters, and only NOW does the newly founded 'Justice League' decide to investigate!" I yelled at Noele._

 _I was stuck pacing between my computer and the TV, currently set to the news, that mentioned the missing archeology team before going to commercial._

 _"I knew there was something wrong with that place when they said ancient ruins suddenly popped up! I told him that this was a bad idea! And he still went there!"_

 _"Hindsight is 20/20 friend." Mikhail somberly said. "Besides, anyone willing to make a name for themselves would have jumped this just as quickly as he did."_

 _"That doesn't make me feel any better, Cossack!"_

 _The TV sounded off signaling the news was back on._

 _"-And we are now getting reports that the League has found the remaining archeology team! We're going there live now!"_

 _I turned so fast, I thought my head was going to fly off. The TV showed about four people currently being taken off an ambulance, and into a nearby hospital._

 _And there was Pedro_

 _Missing an arm..._

* * *

Turns out, the ruins had an EM field suddenly appear around it when it sprang up from the earth. How exactly no one noticed it before they sent in a team via helicopter, I don't know.

Then again, most civvies and guards in the comics, shows, what have you, were practically blind when it came to something like the security camera's bugging out, so what do I know?

Anyways, even though the League searched the entirety of the ruins, they couldn't find whatever was making the EM field. Plenty of traps? Sure. But nothing else.

Wait, damnit, I went on a rant again, where was I? Oh right. I still make sure to check up on Pedro every so often, but despite being one arm short he still has work to do.

Good for him.

Still, between my grandparents and my friends, I don't get much "enjoyable" social interaction. And I can feel the encroaching madness of my situation start to strain my mind. I suppose that's why I made my robots with some personality, to try and fill the void.

Except they're all yes men. Well, okay not all of them. I'm looking at you number one.

"Met."

So at best it's just a stop gap from my slow dive into insanity. Not that I haven't tried making a robot with a true AI yet.

I finish my breakfast of bacon and eggs, another perk of being reborn, no more picky tastes. Something I always hated in my previous life, the food could smell delicious but taste bad to me, and I **hated** that.

I set the few dishes I had in the sink, alongside my skull mug, and wander off to the bathroom. Taking a glance around at the various Metalls wandering the house.

Despite how many there were, I didn't make them all from scratch. I had a few generous donations from my friends, what they could get away with sending me at least, which I first used to upgrade Number one. They knew very early I wasn't going to join any of the big-name companies, like Star Labs, or Kord Industries. Or even get any official backing from people like Wayne Tech.

Because the last thing I need is Batman as my boss right now.

My memory on them all was shoddy at best, but most, if not all, of them get stolen from very easily, or have some slightly (read: obviously) corrupt people on staff, who would more than likely sell to obvious villains if it meant more money.

So naturally, I'm going to make my own lab independent, like a family owned business.

Too bad it's never that simple. Between supply & demand, I had nothing going for me, except the one tiny robot made from scraps.

I step into the shower and turn it on.

I've got quite a few robots now though. An entire team of Metalls, some with feet, others without because they can actually climb walls and ceilings without them, a few Bunby Heli's or Bladers for a little recon when needed, and not sure on which name to decide on yet, and Tellys for defense.

Speaking of defense, I am seriously vulnerable. The robots could probably handle any basic robbers, but anyone with magnetic powers or who can absorb electricity, like LiveWire, and I'm screwed.

I dug out the basement some to act as my lab/workshop, but that's all I could do. Any more digging and someone's going to notice. I need another place. I would send a few robots out to look, but in a city like this, they're bound to get spotted, no matter how blind the people act.

Don't even get me started on having to fill my walls with lead so Superman doesn't notice the robots wandering about, let alone soundproof.

I step out of the shower to dry off, then I started brushing my teeth.

Still, despite my generous friends, I wanted to stand on my own two feet. And that's when I found out an advantage to living in Metropolis.

Superman fights cause a lot of collateral damage. which means a lot of wrecked cars, shops, buildings, etc.. But to me? It's free resources! Nobody will care if their already trashed car was striped for parts. Right?

It started with the Mets going off into the field, then once the Bladers... Bunby... screw it, Recon bots were made, they would carry the Mets farther out. And while I would have been worried about them getting spotted, people tend to keep their heads down when a Superman fight starts. Which is very easy to tell actually.

Also the cities security camera grid was pathetically easy to hack into, making my resource gatherings practically invisible.

And it's the only reason I stay in this city. Not because I can drive to my grandparents house in a few hours to visit them. Nope. Not at all.

I spit into the sink and finished up in the bathroom. Only one thing left to do: go down to the basement and check on my current project.

* * *

"-So I had to make custom generators to meet my energy demands, because good lord I nearly went into debt from the electric bill." I said, walking down the stairs to the basement.

"Mehht, mehht." Number one droned out, following me. "Met met, met-et-et? Met met met!" It said.

"I know you were there, but I can't just write this all down in a journal! That's evidence I don't need to be found from a standard police search." I said. "And I do not narrate my life to you every day. Just once a week, so I can make sure I'm still all here." I punctuated by tapping my head.

"Mehhht...?" It asked.

"Because, if I do eventually go 'crazy evil scientist' on the world, none of my other creations can disobey me. You, for some strange reason, can." I elaborated.

"Met, met-et-et-te?"

"I'm fairly certain you would know when I go crazy evil, and get out before I decide to blast you." I retorted.

"Mehhht." It snarked.

I resisted the urge to snark back. Instead focusing on my "lab".

The Tellys were off in the corner, currently powered down. But once there was an intruder, they would switch on, and begin tackling them mercilessly. Granted I thought a metal brick ramming their heads in was a bit much, so I gave them an ability to become electrically charged.

Now they're living tasers.

There were various machines down here, all of them necessary in some way. The numerous blueprints on robot designs scattered all over. Whoever said art class was an unnecessary class was wrong about that, I needed to learn how to draw the concept art for those blueprints somehow.

I then glance at three machines off to the back, currently being powered by separate generators.

They had been my pride and joy a while ago. Well, two of the three anyway.

The first machine was supposed to be a Mass Synthesizer. That is the right term isn't it?

Whatever, point is, it didn't work how I wanted it. Rusted and/or broken junk goes in one side, new materials and metals come out the other.

Except it didn't make anything except this strange oil like goo, and an clear gel-like substance. Like, a lot of it. It was a mess.

Out of curiosity, and boredom, I did some examinations, and sent some to my friends to do a quick glance over since all I have is an ordinary microscope. Apparently it had a high count of... something. I want to say Electrons but, the pictures I got back didn't look right. In fact, there where two different looking atoms in them.

According to them the two samples I gave them on the oil where vastly different, and did not sit well when mixed. They would continue tests, they wrote, but so far it looks like it could be used as a new fuel type, if compatible. But I was impatient so I ran my own tests.

The gel stuff, apparently, can be used to deter projectiles.

No, I'm serious, it can deflect bullets, energy blasts, just about anything that you shoot at it. I say just about, because I only have so few tools to test this out.

I used it on my Metall helmets.

Let's just say, I almost lost an eye because of that experiment and leave it at that.

But the oil stuff as fuel? Boy, were they wrong about that.

I tried to see if I could use the goo to recharge something. So I started with batteries.

The results were... Mixed. Some batteries melted, others _exploded_ , but none of them were a success. I tried with various types in fact, even a car battery. One poor Metall nearly got blown up from the car battery. I've been tediously fixing the poor robot since that day.

So that one's shelved for now.

The second machine, the actual mass synthesizer, worked fine. But it has only two settings unfortunately. On the plus side, one of those setting made an entirely new material.

Which I have dubbed Ceramic Titanium, or Ceratanium for short.

The second setting does what it's intended, but I can't really choose what material I get back. At least, not unless I know what the thing I put in is made up of most.

Back to the downsides, it is painfully expensive. Not only does the machine guzzle energy, which nearly got me into debt, it also takes triple the amount of basic materials to give me the Ceratanium. And, it turns out Ceratanuim is really heavy.

So that was a mixed success. Now the last machine is my Teleporter. I had intended for a stealthier method of teleportation, and I got it.

The amount of tests run on it where necessary. I don't want to disintegrate and have a clone appear on the other end. And I had to make sure it was safe for both organic and synthetic life.

I'll admit I was never a fan of using a living creature to test something potentially dangerous, but I didn't have much choice.

But, like with everything else so far, it has a problem. The generator powering it is insufficient. I had to hook up three separate generators to get it to not short out on me, and I don't have the resources to build more. So it's just going to collect dust until I find a new energy source, or something.

Speaking of energy...

I turn my attention to the table in the center. On it was my latest project.

He was about as tall as a teenager, currently wearing a red and grey outfit. I wouldn't call it armor exactly, I did make him some, but that's for later. He looked no different than a human, He had synthetic skin and hair, even if I went overboard in the hair department.

The only real clue as to it's true identity as a machine was that his chest was open, revealing the inner circuits and power core. Which also shows me the problem. The power core won't properly function. If I powered him on now, his core wouldn't be able to keep him on.

I've tried to fix it, but nothing seems to stick. I changed the wiring, charged the core, tinkered with power output, but nothing worked. And I'm most certainly not going the nuclear option for power.

If I turned him on, it would all end with a broken robot, a broken dream, and a broken man.

"So..." I start. "Any chance you could pull a miracle out of your hat?" I turned to Number One.

It just looks at me, confused.

"Yeah, I thought not." I sighed.

"Met, Met." It said with a slight sad tone to it, patting my back.

"I need to figure something out. How much time before the convention?" I asked.

"Met-et."

Not very long, then. Just a few months at best.

The Metropolis Annual Science Convention. One of the few places scientists from all over come to show off their wares.

And currently, my only ticket to starting up independently. What better place to advertise a robot work force right?

Sadly, they would take one look at my current robots and laugh. I wouldn't be taken seriously with just a bunch of Metalls.

I needed something bigger, better.

I needed a master robot. Or, more accurately, Robot Masters.

"Met met-te-te?" It asked.

"No. This prototype wouldn't be part of it. I'd prefer to keep him more as an assistant. And a guard." I turned to his finished armor, weapon, and shield.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you all can handle a few basic thugs with ease. But, against the bigger players..."

It nodded in understanding, before seeming to remember something.

"Metmet, Met!"

"Right, work..."

I really don't want to go to work right now.

* * *

I suppose I had this coming.

All my friends went to actual businesses, and I didn't. Sure they want to make their own robots too, but they knew they would need money and resources.

Hell, even Ami got into the whole robot fiasco. And she was a botanist.

Oh yeah, speaking of Ami, I wonder if she sent me those supplies yet?

Still, point is, they got actual jobs as scientists.

Meanwhile, with me?

I noticed a car pull up and brought up the microphone.

"Hello can I take your order?" I tried not to sound like I'm absolutely dead inside.

"Yeah, can I get uhhh..."

This is hell.

I could have avoided this, but no. I let my paranoia take the wheel.

Yeah, this is going to be a black smudge on my resume; "Dr. Albert W. Wily, eighteen-year-old super genius extraordinaire, and recent restaurant chef." that'll get me mad respect, for sure.

The only good thing about this job is the paycheck I get.

"Al! Table seven! NOW!"

Did I mention, aside from the manager, I'm the only one here? Oh there are other people who work here, but most of them are part timers. The real workers won't come in until lunch.

Doesn't help that the manager is always angry. What is this, New York?

Maybe I should have moved out of town, I hear Gotham is nice this time of year.

Yeah, right.

"It's fine." I muttered. "Just be glad it's not the lunch rush yet. Everything's fine."

And it was that moment the sky outside decided to turn dark.

* * *

 _ **Alright, Chapter one is done.**_

 _ **Like I said before, I felt really self-conscious for some reason. And I just started dumping exposition to make it gel better. It probably didn't work out like I hoped.**_

 _ **I doubt it'll happen again, since this was more a time skip from the prologue it needed more information, but I can't stop worrying.**_

 _ **Okay on to my "requests". The first one is easy enough.**_

 _ **Can I get a drawing of a very annoyed / disgruntled Wily in a generic restaurant outfit? The background doesn't matter. I will probably want to make that my new profile icon.**_

 _ **Second, and this is probably selfish, can someone point me to a good Legend of Zelda SI story? One that isn't dead perhaps? Or hell, if I could be more selfish, can I request one to be made? Specifically Hyrule Warriors maybe? I only ever found like two of those and they both never made to five chapters!**_

 _ **I know it's selfish but I'm just sick of all the dead cookie-cutter stories I find. You would think with how there's a search function for OC's, there would be one for SI's too, but no.**_

 _ **Anyway, Until next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Okay, sorry for the delay. I had recently hit a snag with writing the chapter. More specifically the villain.**_

 _ **I Kind of know why, it's because finding a way Wily would logically "win" against him without it seeming like a plot device. I also attempted to have it be told from the villains point of view at one point but felt I was ruining the character in question, so I changed it to third person, and even that didn't feel right.**_

 _ **Then I remembered all the Plot devices DC has done before and eventually said screw it, this is the best I'll make it and even then it's not as bad as some of DC's Ass-pulls.**_

 _ **I also kind of started to procrastinate by playing Pokémon. Which I partly blame on DesertChocolate's story Adorable Murderbeasts, which I kind of stumbled across, but I mostly blame my brother because he's the biggest Pokémon fanatic that I talk to regularly and we started talking about the older generations (read: our childhood) rather recently.**_

 _ **Oh yeah I am also posting this over on SpaceBattles too, I'm mentioning this because that I will likely post side content there and only there since I can threadmark it as non-cannon. there's nothing yet but if you want to see some goofy side stories eventually you can go there and take a look.**_

 _ **So yeah, sorry about that and enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Annoyingly Necessary Heroics_

* * *

You know how in cartoons or anime when a characters mood sours the sky around them grows dark?

Yeah, this is nothing like that.

It's pitch black, the only light being from some various machines or some customers phones. At least until the street lights suddenly turn on, filling the restaurant with an orange glow. The people started making concerned noises or talking amongst themselves.

My first thoughts go to another invading armada or a giant monster/mech casting a shadow. Those ideas are shot down immediately because of a few reasons. One of which, is that this isn't some "casting a giant shadow" kind of darkness, it's more like it's night.

 _An eclipse maybe? No, I would have heard about it on the news at some point._

 _Okay, which Light themed villain decided to steal the sun?_

I inwardly groaned.

Then came the distant sounds of thunder. At least, that's what I thought at first. Could be explosions or maybe there is a giant stomping around.

The noise was getting louder now.

The people started to quickly file out of the restaurant in a slight panic. I took that as my cue that I can get the day off. Huzzah!

"Well I guess today's cancelled right boss? I'll see ya maybe next week." I said as I all but skip to the front door.

Until boss grabbed the scruff of my neck.

"Oh no. You ain't leavin' till you clean and turn off the grill!" He punctuated by pointing back to the kitchen.

And then the kitchen exploded.

… No wait, there's a body that fell out of the rubble, someone just crashed through the roof.

Judging by the red cape and blue suit, as well as the obvious "S" symbol, I'm guessing it's Superman.

I can already hear my inner fanboy wanting to squee. Which I immediately began to smother, because there is a current super fight going on.

He started to get up, albeit slowly and was shaking. Why does he look like he just fought Doomsday? Not a good sign.

I turned to give my boss a snarky remark, but he's not there.

...

Did he really just up and ditch me?! That bastard!

I sigh and lean against the wall to my side.

"Hey, so, you alright?" I say with a rather indifferent tone.

Before he could respond, he was blasted from behind, right through the front doors.

I get a good look at his attacker, which is some small little silver orb with one gleaming yellow bulb. It charged, passing by me and heading straight for Superman.

Who suddenly was surrounded by more of those little bots.

They're well coordinated too. The yellow ones are apparently the attackers, concentrating their yellow beams onto Superman. There's also blue ones who act as defenders and support, producing a shield that blocks Superman's attacks. And in the rare instance he destroys one, the blue ones produce a beam that seems to, for lack of a better term, reverse the damage and fix the downed drones. As if it never happened.

 _But why is he struggling with them?_ I wonder, as I grab my duffle bag. I brought it with me in case of emergencies. Boss never really bothered asking why, so that's a plus.

 _They shouldn't be a problem for him. Sure the sun's gone, but he should still have his strength. He couldn't have run out of steam this fast._

Then a faint yet resounding metal clanking was heard off to the side. I looked and saw a massive robot walking this way.

It was bulky looking, it had three metal claws for one hand, the other was massive and has three fingers. But the most distinct feature was the monitor in the center of the chest.

Currently showing the picture of a green head, with three bulbs on it's forehead constantly flickering, and a very smug grin plastered on it's face.

It doesn't take a genius to know who that is.

"What's wrong Kal-El? Didn't you say this would be over soon?" Brainiac asked.

He didn't give Superman a chance to respond, as he grabs him by the head with his one massive hand.

"Well, I suppose at this rate, you'll be right." He said before literally punting Superman away. His drones giving chase moments before the main body itself started to follow.

...

Well, that happened. I should probably get out of this building before it decides to collapse.

Some people might think I'm being far to calm for what just happened. but hey, these fights have kind of become a normal thing now. I've been close to these fights before anyway.

And it's not like they're targeting me, so, it's a win-win.

As I start walking home I remembered that I need to call my Mets.

I pull out my phone and start texting.

 _WeirdDoc:_ _#1, status on the scavenge teams?_

 _#1Met:_ _They haven't deployed yet. Are we clear to engage?_

I always thought it was funny how they can only speak in "mets" and yet writing and text messages are perfectly normal to them. Oh well, I stopped trying to use my "normal" logic for a while now.

 _WeirdDoc:_ _No. The villain is Brainiac. I just needed to be sure._

I already briefed them on what villain's are safe, relatively speaking, to skirt around and what ones we must avoid entirely. Like Brainiac, who would literally devour them or hide in the scavenged tech until he got to my home. Then he would devour them.

I then heard my phone go off.

 _#1Met:_ _We have a problem. The fight is slowly moving over to the house._

My heart clenched.

 _#1Met:_ _Estimated time till arrival: 15 minutes._

I heard a very loud bang, followed by a low rumble in the distance. Even from here, in the dimly lit sky, I could see the smoke rise and feel the ground shake.

 _#1Met:_ _Make that 10 minutes._

"God damnit!" I couldn't help but curse.

I am not going to let all my hard work get destroyed!

This wasn't anything new to me, though it was a rare to have happen. Occasionally, these fights got close the house and I would be left in a panic as to whether it would reach the house or not.

So, at one point I got sick of groveling in fear, and decided to "force" the fights away from my home by various means. Usually by using whatever is around I can get my hands on. Hijack a car, a bulldozer, one time I took over a crane, you get the idea.

I didn't like the idea back when I first decided, and I still don't now. It's only by sheer dumb luck I haven't had a face to face run in, or "friendly chat", with Superman or the cops.

I had to go out of my way to keep off the radar of the big players. Make my interference seem like a natural accident rather then someone giving Clark a helping hand.

I ran into a nearby alleyway and started texting again.

 _WeirdDoc:_ _Alright, I guess I have to play hero again. Is there anything near them I could use?_

 _#1Met:_ _Against THAT? Nope. Not a chance._

I cursed. I took a glance around and found one of the many cameras that littered the city, looking my way. I'm more than confident Number One already hacked the grid, so I shouldn't be too worried.

That feeling is reassured when the camera emulated a curt nod. Yup, Number One hacked in.

... I should really think up a name to call the little bugger. Eh, later. When there's less danger.

I started to open my bag and take my "hero" clothes. Though honestly, it's just a change of clothes with a simple, lead layered, white mask to cover my face and some gloves. I even went a step further and added a voice modulator to keep from being recognized by, well, voice.

I didn't have to honestly. I mean, all Clark does, aside from change his clothes, is wear some glasses and somehow no one recognizes him as Superman.

But I did because of my... predicament.

So yeah, I got a sort of hero disguise. Though from the sound of it, I may have to take a more hands on approach in dealing with Brainiac.

I shudder.

My phone went off just as I finished changing.

 _#1Met:_ _Are you seriously going to challenge Brainiac as you are?_

 _WeirdDoc:_ _Not much choice._

I started to make a dash out of the alley when my phone went off again.

 _#1Met:_ _Well, it was nice knowing you creator._ _If there is an afterlife, call me and tell me about it._

"You cheeky little-"

 _#1Met:_ _I mean, at least wait and let me explain first._

"Huh?"

 _#1Met:_ _See, that night sky ain't natural._

Out of curiosity I glanced up. The sky was pitch black, not a star in sight even though it was a clear day outside.

 _#1Met:_ _Those scanners you made? They detected a power spike._ _Which disappeared just as quickly as it came. So I did more scans._ _And guess what? Our "advanced darkness" is actually an energy shield!_ _My guess, is that power spike was the generator starting up._

That actually makes a lot of sense.

But...

 _WeirdDoc:_ _How exactly did you figure out it was an energy shield from a simple scan?_

 _#1Met:_ _… Uhhh..._

 _WeirdDoc:_ _#1...?_

 _#1Met:_ _Okay, so... You know how you said we weren't allowed outside?_

 _WeirdDoc:_ _#1..._

 _#1Met:_ _I MAY be stuck on the other side of the shield right now._

 _WeirdDoc:_ _How far did you go?!_

 _#1Met:_ _Not far!_

 _#1Met:_ _… Maybe three blocks..._

 _WeirdDoc:_ _If you're out of the house then how are you in the camera grid?! Are you even in?!_

 _#1Met:_ _I decided to borrow a guards post. He was more than happy for the excuse to sleep._

 _WeirdDoc:_ _You knocked him out didn't you?_

 _#1Met:_ _… Have I mentioned you're the smartest person I know yet?_

 _WeirdDoc:_ _We'll talk about this later. What about the rest of the JL?_

 _#1Met:_ _Last I saw? They're stuck out here with me._ _Apparently it covered the underground as well. Flash learned the hard way._

 _WeirdDoc:_ _We're just lucky it doesn't block our signal. Anyway, send me the coordinates._ _And call the others. Tell them to hook up the teleporter and send me my tools._ _Specifically these tools._ _LINK_

 _#1Met:_ _On it. Also try not to lose both your pants again._

 _WeirdDoc:_ _That was one time! It wasn't my fault my spares got ripped to shreds on the fence!_

 _#1Met:_ _That, I can barely believe. And you also forgot where you hid your other clothes too?_ _If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to go streaking in your underwear._

 _WeirdDoc:_ _You just lost your phone privileges._

 _#1Met:_ _:(_

Well on the plus side, I have a better chance at stopping Brainiac now. Much better then fighting him head on.

* * *

Some people might say that Brainiac was having the best day of his artificial life right now.

That wouldn't quite be accurate, to say the least. But it would suffice.

It will be though, when Superman finally expires.

And Brainiacs plan was going perfectly.

Brainiac watched as Superman was blasted around by his drones and couldn't help but grin.

"I suppose you already figured out my drones purpose Kal-El." Brainiac said, watching as Kal-El struggled to get to his feet.

"It was a concept borrowed from the one you know as Parasite. The drones are draining you're power with every blast. Of course, making sure no one from the Justice League would intervene was the hard part."

Brainiac then proceeded to stomp Superman into the pavement. However, Superman used what was left of his strength to give him pause.

"So those battleships from earlier-" Superman was cut off when the drones started blasting him again. Eventually he lost his grip, and Brainiac stomped down on Superman.

"Excellent deduction Kal-El. Yes, they were the bait, and the Justice League had fallen for it."

Brainiac took a step back and grabbed Superman by the cape.

"It was plenty of time to set up the Black-out shield, and luring you back wasn't any trouble either. It all came down to timing the shields activation."

Brainiac then threw Superman into a nearby truck.

"A shame that I could not entrap Kara In-Ze as well. Or does she prefer Kara Zor-El, after her mother? Or perhaps it is just some means to form a familial bond with you?"

Superman eventually managed to pick himself up. "Leave her out of this Brainiac."

Brainiacs response, naturally, was to punch Superman into a brick wall.

"Do you really think you have a say in the matter? Much like you, she has gotten in the way of my data collection. Therefor, she must be dealt with all the same."

It was at this particular moment, an alarm started to go off in Brainiac's system.

 _"Proximity alert! Unknown agent is making their way toward the generator!"_

 _Curious. I know for a fact that the Justice League and Kara In-Ze are outside the shield._ Brainiac thought.

He decided it was probably a normal human, trying to get as far away from the fight as possible. It wasn't until the warning alert that whatever set off the motion sensor is now within ten meters did he think otherwise.

 _It appears I have an anomaly to deal with. I must reroute my primary focus for now._

A few kilometers away, in an abandoned construction site sat the generator.

Eventually our unwitting and unwilling "Hero" had just reached his destination.

"Man... why did it have to be so far away?" He said.

He then leaned onto the pile of bricks to his side, taking deep breathes.

"And why... was it..." He started to cough roughly. "Why was it in an abandoned construction site?"

Taking deep breathes and clutching where he thinks his heart is, Wily took a look at the "generator".

It was a brick. That was all Wily could think to describe it. A giant metal brick with buttons, levers, blinking lights, and a screen.

It was at this very same moment Brainiacs consciousness had moved to the generators mainframe. After a moment he noticed our disheveled hero.

 _How peculiar._ Brainiac thought

Once Wily regained his breathe, he started walking toward the generator. Mumbling about his condition.

"That is close enough human." Brainiac's voice rang out, stopping Wily in his tracks.

Then he groaned.

"Of, bloody, course. Why wouldn't you be here too?" Wily, naturally, complained

"I had thought that the some unknown 'hero' among the Justice League had managed to infiltrate the energy shield." Brainiac said. "Clearly I was wrong, given your physical inadequacy."

Wily just shrugged in response.

"Still, The fact that you came here means you are attempting to shut down the Black-out shield generator."

Again Wily shrugged.

"I won't know until I try." Wily said, opening the bag he carried.

Brainiac saw the contents, various screwdrivers and wrenches and such. To him they were just tools humans use on their archaic machines.

"Do you honestly think those primitive tools will help you? How foolish."

 _This human is no threat. I do not even need to use the integrated weapon systems to deal with him._

"You know..." Wily started. "This whole setup doesn't exactly fit your M.O." He said. He already has a good idea of Brainiacs current motives, he's just trying to keep Brainiac distracted.

"My, 'setup', is that I have grown tired of Kal-Els intrusions. I am merely deleting a problem that has pestered me for too long. Once I destroy Kal-El, I will set my sights on Kara In-Ze next."

Wily stopped his search for a brief moment, absorbing what he just heard before resuming.

"Without the Kryptonians, the Justice League is of no threat to me. And I will be free to collect all of Earths knowledge."

Wily stopped again before letting out a sigh.

"Collecting data huh..." He mumbled. He didn't expect to be heard and It wasn't a question, but Brainiac felt the need to clarify.

"Ever since Kryptons destruction I learned of how precious knowledge is. All the data on Krypton was lost. I have made it my goal to collect all of the knowledge from every planet in the universe-"

"I understand."

Brainiac stopped. "What?"

"I understand." Wily repeated.

"You understand?" Brainiac asked.

This was an unusual response to be sure, but Brainiac knew the human still intends to stop him, however futile the attempt would be.

"As one man of science to another, I know the importance of knowledge. Why it should be kept safe and maintained." The doctor said, further confusing Brainiac.

"And yet, you are trying to stop me."

Wily pulled out a metal box and a three small packages of C4.

"Yes, just because you have a noble cause, doesn't mean your methods are right." Wily opened a small part of the device, clearly meant to hold the explosives.

Brainiac only gave what one would call a passing glance at the doctors "tools" in hand.

 _Judging by the size of the container, I estimate roughly ten units of C4. Ultimately useless in his objective. Perhaps it is meant to be a makeshift timebomb?_

"Explosives? Do you honestly think such a primitive creation would leave a dent in the generators alloy chassis?" Brainiac said, assured of his victory. Not even bothering to stop the human that drew closer.

Wily attached the device, set the explosives and then took a few steps back with both his hands in his coat pockets.

"Oh, the explosives aren't for you." He said pulling out a remote.

That one line caused Brainiacs processes to work into overtime. Something was definitely wrong. Faster than Wily could blink, Brainiac had opened a hatch revealing a blaster and shot the remote out of his hand, effectively destroying it.

Brainiac then turned his attention to scanning the device. There was only three packs of C4 inside, the rest is an archaic mess of circuitry and a few memory boards.

 _Curious, I must see it's functions for myself._

Before Brainiac could assimilate it, the device started beeping. With Brainiacs processing speed, this couldn't have been more than thirty seconds after the remote was destroyed.

"Well, I guess even an alien A.I. can be fooled with a little sleight of hand." Wily said, drawing Brainiacs attention.

Brainiac noticed his hand was up one sleeve. By then the Wily pulled his hand out.

Revealing a second remote.

"No!"

That was the last thing Brainiac said before the generator disappeared in a beam of light.

* * *

As my eyes adjusted to the sudden return of the midday sun, I did not move. My heart was pounding in my ears.

I briefly noticed two distant silhouettes in the distant skies, one of which was clearly forcing the other away from the city.

It wasn't until I got a message on my phone that Superman had left with the robots in tow that I finally collapsed in relief.

"Holy shit..." By this point I was on my knees, panting and trembling.

Granted I probably also aided Brainiac in escaping but eh...

Maybe it was the fear, maybe it was the rush of actually winning against someone I, by all rights, would have died to, but I don't care right now. I had to run at least five city blocks, maybe more, and match wits with an alien A.I. My heart is ready to jump from my chest.

After a few minutes of trying to calm down, I took the time to find a decently concealed area and change back into my "civilian" clothes.

I stopped and took a long look at my blank white mask.

 _Maybe if I made it look like a skull..._

I shook my head. I am NOT making this a habit. I'm fairly certain I almost died today, TWICE, both from Brainiac and my illness.

I stuffed the mask back into the bag.

Then, I begrudgingly started walking home.

Well, after I paid my respects to my TV remote that I sacrificed.

Still, Brainiac had clearly gotten his nonexistent hands on some kind of weapon to harm Superman. But he still needed the sun to be out of play?

… Screw it, it's not my problem right anymore. Although I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"Ah, the woes of being a solar-powered hero. Maybe it would be easier if Superman could keep the sun with him at all-"

I stopped. Even my thoughts came to a screeching halt for a second.

 _Solar powered... Keep the sun close..._

I stood there thinking for a long while. At some point I felt something come out of my nose, probably blood, but I didn't care.

I'm pretty sure I had just had an epiphany.

And then I started laughing like a madman.

"Mwahahahahaaaa!"

I then made a very unwise attempt to stare at the sun.

"To think, the solution to all my problems was just hanging over my head the entire time! Hehehe..."

I stopped to catch my breathe, also I turned my head away from the sun.

And then I noticed the few people still out and about, currently looking at me weird, and keeping their distance.

 _Well, this is embarrassing..._

Still, I need to hurry home, start doing the math, take stock of my supplies too. As much as I'd rather stand on my own two feet, I may have to call Cossack for supplies. I doubt Noele or Pedro have the resources to spare, since they recently started their own projects. And Ami is a botanist, so-

Oh right, I should probably call Ami about the Cypress shipment too.

I giddily start to run home, although that joy soon ran out as my body reminds me how fragile I am about halfway there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A beam of light quickly descended into the ocean, before quickly being replaced by a giant black sphere which slowly start sinking.

After a minute, the sphere started to deteriorate, revealing the generator Brainiac was currently inside.

Then the explosives placed in the teleporter beacon went off.

Brainiac was, to put it mildly, unhappy, with how his plan had failed. As he check his drones status, the only feedback he got was Supermans fist slamming into the camera before the connection was severed.

That was it, his plans had completely failed.

Brainiac took one last look at where the doctors device had once been.

Turns out there had been a silver lining.

"A curious development. A new means a teleportation? Perhaps that human has more interesting data..."

It took a minute but soon the generator had morphed into some kind of oval pod, which slowly began to rise out of the water.

"But that will have to wait. For now..."

As Brainiac broke through the waters surface, he started making his way to the mainland in the hopes to lay low until he can prepare again.

One certain individual came to mind. He may try to bargain, but that was irrelevant to Brainiac. In the end all of earths data would be his.

During his flight however, Brainiacs processes where stuck on a certain scene.

 _"Just because you have a noble cause, doesn't mean your methods are right."_

Brainiac finally decided to ignore it, focusing on the task at hand.

* * *

 _ **Finally! It's done! And my god am I expecting this to crash and burn for my stupidity!**_

 _ **Okay so let's begin with the verbal beatdown. It's okay, I know it's coming, I even had a dream about it, that's how inevitable I know it is.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**This took longer than it probably should have. In my defense, writing certain characters that are already well established in a series is probably the hardest part of any fanfic story.**_

 _ **Unless you don't actually care how you write them. In which case that's about thousands of bad fanfic stories in general.**_

 _ **Also, I keep getting these story ideas before dismissing them as I would have to stop writing this story in order to go write those, and I refuse to do that because then I'll likely keep doing that until I have so many dead stories I may as well be in general.**_

 _ **I mean, I could make a separate thread for the sake of posting said ideas, but I'm far to lazy to do that.**_

 _ **Also, also, real life problems. I would explain what's been plaguing me but I know better from past experience. I.E. When some asshole told me my life and my writings are separate and my attempts to justify myself is just an excuse.**_

 _ **Seriously, I fucking hate people sometimes.**_

 _ **Plus, this is kind of a filler chapter I guess. I mean it was originally just going to mostly be Wily working. I've kind of done it before with the "First" Chapter. Except unlike then, I didn't have enough topics to keep from simply writing what Wily's doing. Because that would make a great chapter right? "Oh look he's using a screwdriver to put metal plates together. GAZE IN AWE PUNY BRAINS!"**_

 _ **I can't help but feel this is going to be a terrible chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _My Metal Boy!_

* * *

 _"You want to make what?!"_

"I literally just told you Mikhail. Why make me repeat myself?" I said without glancing to my computer.

It had not been very long since I got home and got to work on my newest project. Well, after I had to sit down and relax before my body betrayed me anyway. I know I've complained about my condition one too many times, but if I had to choose between suffering with what amounts to full body failure or creating a "miracle cure", I would rather suffer through it.

I'm in DC comics now for crying out loud! "Miracle" cures are never actually good.

But still, once I was sure my body wouldn't freeze up from overwork, I quickly grabbed my phone to call Mikhail about my idea and began to write down equations. Awkward as it was to write and talk with a phone on my shoulder, I eventually set it on speaker.

At some point, Mikhail got annoyed at having to try to talk over on speaker-phone, and simple started a video chat on my basement computer. By this point I had about a novels worth of equations and design notes scattered across my workbench, constantly going back through to rework them at times.

 _"Albert, you have an incredible mind so don't take this the wrong way, but you're insane!"_

"Why? What's wrong with my Solar Core idea?! It's better than making a nuclear power cell!"

 _"First off; A nuclear blast would cause less damage then an artificial sun going supernova-"_

"Theoretically." I cut him off in the heat of the moment. "After all, it wouldn't be a full scale model."

 _"And collapsing into a black hole?"_

"...Point." I grumbled.

 _"Secondly; You haven't even run tests yet! You are literally doing the math right now!"_

"That's not entirely a point against my idea. After all, I can't run tests until I have the resources to make it." I smugly added.

Mikhail just groaned in response.

"It'll be fine Mikhail. I wouldn't be a genius if I didn't see such obvious flaws."

 _"Oh, really? Does that include your prototype designs back in our college days?"_ He snarked.

I growled. That had always been a sore spot and he knew it. I mean, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Before I realized someone might make a superpowered robot army.

"Bottom line; I will make sure if something does happen, the Solar Core will simply be snuffed out like a candle. Assuming my math is right." I say as I go back through my notes. "So, am I getting my resources or not?"

I hear Mikhail sigh.

 _"Sorry, but I have my own project to do. Even if I could spare anything, this sounds like a project that would require more than a shoe box full of spare parts to make."_

I cringed. Right, I forgot about that. Because my friends are working as legitimate scientists, they technically aren't allowed to send out their devices, tools, or the like unless it's to be studied or used at another site.

Which is quite the contrast to what I expected from DC universe. They're actually wary of the looming threat of villains, and have various security checks on all their staff, buildings, and resources.

I sighed and turned to the screen. "Right. Well, I'll make due somehow. No need to risk your job for me."

Mikhail chuckles.

 _"It's fine. We knew the risks, but you have a knack for making leaps in the scientific process. And besides, security like this hardly ever works in deterring villains, let alone stop them."_

I snicker at that. "If I didn't know any better I'd say Ami was rubbing off on you."

 _"More like you are, you paranoid."_

We fall into a quick laugh before going quiet for a bit.

"...So, how's the family?"

I didn't even bother trying to hide the awkward transition. I thought being reborn would have removed my anti-social hang-ups.

Guess some things never go away. Even though it's partly my own fault for wanting to keep from being found out by anyone.

Mikhail snorts, but goes along with it.

 _"Oh they're fine. Kalinka can get rather clingy at times, but it's understandable. I can hardly even get free time what with-"_

There was a knock and the sound of a door opening on the other end, with Mikhail looking up from the screen.

 _"Doctor Cossack? We're ready to begin the testing phase."_

 _"Bah, already? Very well, tell those monkeys to actually wait for me this time. We don't want a repeat incident."_

 _"Of course."_

I hear the door close before Mikhail speaks up again.

 _"Sorry, but it looks like my break is over. I'll talk to you again soon."_

With that, the call ended.

Well, that wasn't bad. I at least got to talk with my old colleague for more that three minutes before he was dragged back into work. Better than how that usually goes. If that's the life of a scientist working for large scale companies, I am glad I'm starting off small.

Still, I would have liked some spare resources. But if Mikhails hands are tied, not much use crying about it.

It's not like I can't make due on my own, it's just going to put a strain on my already flimsy resources.

I take a moment to groan, then proceed to get back to my work. After all, I have to manage my resources, work the math, and build a a Solar Core to fit into my current project.

Actually, speaking of projects, I never asked Mikhail what he was working on.

…

Oh well, I doubt he could tell me anyway. Stupid security risks.

* * *

As the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Mikhail quickly walked his way down the catwalk. With a scrawny looking man of a lab assistant following shortly behind. The sounds of power tools echoing throughout the oversized hanger, all emanating from the right, towards a towering mech. Its mechanical face covered in shadows due to the lighting. Despite this, it's piercing red eye lights illuminate just enough to show its skull like features.

Upon reaching a crossing, Mikhail continued walking forward toward an overseer's office. The assistant finally deciding to speak up.

"D-doctor, wait! We're not supposed to-"

"Save it, Louie. This won't be long." Mikhail interrupted. "Go start without me."

Not waiting for a reply, Mikhail quickly stormed his way over to the office.

While he was tempted to kick the door in to show just how bad of a mood he's in, the guards next to said door would probably take exception to that.

One guard made a brief gesture to his companion before Mikhail reached them.

"May I speak with your 'boss'." Mikhail said through grit teeth.

"He's in the middle of a meeting." The guard on the right said.

Something Mikhail noted when he first got here to discuss the contract was the presence of some Army staff. All the soldiers and guards were wearing balaclavas. Maybe it's common place in the military, but that thought does little to ease his doubts.

Of course having spoken to a Mr. Morgan, it was made clear that this was a joint project. Before Mikhail could even make an outburst, Someone already beat him to the punch.

A simple little outcry of "not being in the habit of making any weapons of mass destruction" from someone among the crowd. Morgan assured them by simply saying it wasn't a super weapon they were to help make. "Just a simple cyber security update" He said.

And yet here we are anyway.

"It's about our little 'incident'." Mikhail stressed. Of course they would stone-wall him.

What was strange was how the incident only happened when, as his co-workers reported, they went to test the new virus protection program. When it failed, tremors started and the whole building erupted into chaos. It wasn't a complex virus either Mikhail noted.

It didn't take Mikhail long to fix the issue though. And when he did, the tremors stopped.

And yet the alarm bells in his head were still going.

Once things calmed down enough, Mikhail took a quick glance out the window of his work station to see saw what exactly happened.

The scene before him was a clear one. A giant war machine looked like it had torn through the military hanger across from them, but was currently at a stand still. With soldiers and engineers alike running around the thing in a panic. He half expected the mech to start shooting at everything, even go on a rampage.

But it never did.

It looked almost as if the robot had been...

… Turned off...

Mikhail felt his blood boil. He wanted nothing more then to march over to the general and bite his head off. But most of the guards said to "wait while we assess the situation".

Bullshit. They have windows. You'd have to be brain damaged to not see a connection between their failed test and a sudden rampaging death machine. Hell, they're not even bothering to hide the damn thing from plain site!

Although, that might be because it tore down the hanger doors leading to it.

Maybe Albert really was rubbing off on him.

Some might say it a coincidence, but Mikhail would prefer to know for sure.

Which leads to the current situation.

"As we said, he's in the middle of a meeting." the same guard said.

Mikhail let out a low growl.

"Either he makes time right now, or I'll personally cancel our contract!" Mikhail yelled.

"Or maybe you should be tossed in a cell." The guard on the left finally spoke up, taking a step forward in front of Mikhails face. "You're not authorized to be down here in the first place. So how did you get here? The guards should have detained you in a heartbeat."

"You're surprisingly understaffed. I can't imagine why." Mikhail nodded to the side, towards the mech.

"Frank, calm the hell down. I told you that someone probably saw the damn thing after it went berserk." The first guard casually stated.

Before "Frank" could retort, the office door opened.

"What's all the commotion?" The general asked, having stormed out of his own office, behind him was a portly man in a business suit.

Not how Mikhail wanted to start, but it would have to do.

"A word, Mister Morgan?" He said to the currently sweating businessman " _Please_?"

The commanding officer gave Mikhail a long look for a minute, before curtly nodding and showing him inside.

At least he could read the atmosphere. Because this was going to be a long discussion.

* * *

It had been merely three days after Brainiac's attempt on Superman's life. The repairs to the city were coming along decently, much to Superman's annoyance, thanks to Lex Corp.

Currently, the small league was holding a meeting now that there wasn't any major disaster happening to keep them occupied.

Needless to say, every member was present. The Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman and Hawkgirl, and the Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and John Stewart.

"- And according to Lex Corp., it should be roughly a month before everything is patched up." J'onn finished up.

"Man, you really must have gotten under Brainiacs skin this time." Flash said. "Still, that plan was way too complex. Why make some 'blackout' shield? Why not just wait until night or something?"

"There wouldn't have been much of a difference." Hal started. "I scanned the tech, the mech was remote controlled. Specifically, it was designed to command those drones. There wasn't enough room for any major weapon systems or to increase its overall strength."

"And since the shield went down, all that would have happened was Kara rushing in and tearing the thing into pieces." John said.

"Which brings us to the next topic of discussion; Who took care of the shield?" Batman started. "There was no evidence of alien tech capable of producing an energy shield anywhere within the affected area. At least none that we could be sure of. And no means of entry when the shield was active." Batman paused.

"Even the Zeta Tubes where incapable of getting us through. Which means whoever it was, they either managed to break through, or they were already inside."

"Still, I probably wouldn't be here now if it weren't for them." Superman said, before looking over at Batman. "I have an idea as to why you'd bring this up."

"And I can tell you're still naïve." Batman countered, already knowing what Superman was suggesting.

"I have to agree with Superman. We can't just assume whoever did this has ill intentions." Wonder Woman said.

"They managed to hack into Metropolis' security cameras to cover their tracks. Why would someone with 'good intentions' need to hide?" Batman pressed.

"Don't take the high road here, how many times have you done the same?" Hawkman pointed out.

"However, they forgot one part." Batman continued, ignoring Hawkman.

"Can't answer the man because he's right Bats?" Hal smirked.

"No, because it's irrelevant." Batman said. "And I never get caught."

He walked over to a computer terminal and pulled up a video.

"This was taken from a camera just outside a guard station."

It took almost a second, but soon a small yellow creature poked its head around the corner. With a few keystrokes from Batman, the video zoomed in on the creature.

To say it looked cartoonish wouldn't be wrong. It was basically a small pitch-black head on two yellow feet, it's eyes were cartoonishly large and it's silver metallic looking arms extended from the side of its head. It wore a construction helmet as well, which for some reason had "#1 Sass" written on it in black marker.

"Cute, is this supposed our mystery hero?" Hawkgirl asked.

"No, this was currently outside of the shield itself." Batman answered.

It took a moment, but Shiera managed to connect the dots.

"It's what hacked the camera grid?"

"Correct."

"Wait, what about the guard?" Flash asked.

"Reports claimed the guard was found stuffed in a locker, unconscious a few hours after the attack." J'onn answered.

"That little thing took out a security guard? How?" Flash asked.

Batman started the video back up.

After the creature took a brief look around, it rushed forward. Making a sudden turn into the room off to it's side. Then there was flashing lights, the sound of electrical discharge, and muffled screaming.

And then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Replaced by the sound of shuffling fabric. Before long the same creature returned into view, dragging the unconscious guard behind it. It briefly fumbling with the locker door in the hallway, but eventually it opened. And then the guard was shoved inside the locker.

 _"Metmet."_ It said, performing a gesture similar to dusting off ones hands. Said gesture also produced a slight metallic clanging noise.

Wasting no time, the surprisingly dangerous little oddball ran back into the room off camera.

"This was the only piece of evidence we could find." Batman said.

"Well at least we know what to look for." Superman said.

"Do you honestly think it will be that easy?" Batman asked.

"Batman's right. Whoever that creature works for clearly knows what they're doing. An entire shield generator disappearing without any trace? There's a good chance they've already went into hiding." Wonder Woman added.

"Unless another villain attack happens." Superman replied.

"Which is why I've thought of a few countermeasures." Batman added.

After that, the meeting continued on for a few more hours.

* * *

As Dr. Cossack walked out of the office, followed by the general, the portly man gave a longwinded sigh.

 _"Having trouble Morgan?"_ A voice from laptop said.

"Yes, one of the programmers gave me a... 'very explicit' talk about lying to have them make weapons. And that was just after the Generals outburst too."

 _"And? Did you not explain that it was merely a minor accident with uploading the prototypes software into the system servers?"_

"That just made him angrier. He asked why I wouldn't request them to hold off tests on the servers if it would have caused such damage. He then threatened to cancel our contract and-"

 _"Morgan. Relax. I can handle that. Nothing a little friendly persuasion can't fix. And maybe a pay raise or two."_

"Yes, I understand. But-"

 _"Morgan, if he gave you that much lip then he's not worth the trouble. I'll have a word with his boss, and if he is still insistent on it, then I can pull a few strings and have him fired."_

"Very well."

 _"Now as for the prototype itself, I have a few ideas. However, the size is far to great. I specifically asked you to make it big enough to fit any human, like a suit. What exactly are the engineers doing down there?"_

Morgan cringed. "We had difficulty making a generator to fit the specified size without losing the necessary energy output."

 _"Had?"_

Morgan nodded. "Yes, it took some work but we managed to make one generator small enough yet still capable of producing plenty of power."

 _"Good. Do remember I need a functioning model in a few months. Oh, and I already know of what to do with our cumbersome prototype. If you don't mind?"_

"Of course, Mr. Luthor."

* * *

I have been working for a week straight. And finally... Finally! I have a working prototype Solar Core! I did make a few failures, but it's fine. I still managed to make a functioning prototype! And would you look at that! It's just the right size to fit snuggly into my prototype robot.

No, that doesn't sound right. This isn't some simple robot. It's the start of my many masterpieces.

Yes... a robot masterpiece...

"A Robot Master... Yeah, I like the sound of that!" I said, not unbothered by sounding like a giddy high schooler.

"Metehhht... Met-et-et?" My favorite little Metall said.

"Again with this? Relax Number one, I took power naps every so often. I don't need to sleep just yet!" I paused for a moment. "You know I should really work on giving you a name."

It rolled its eyes. "Met." It started. "Metmet, Met-tetete." It finished before walking upstairs.

"Hey! Language!" I snapped. "And I am not a 'Mad scientist' yet!"

After Number One left, I stopped to gather my thoughts.

Easier said than done when you've been working for a week straight with barely any sleep. Kind of ironic considering this is my paid vacation, "courtesy" of Lex Corp.

One whole week after Brianiacs little incursion. Is that the right word? Whatever, since the Brainiac incident Lex Corp. promised to begin repairs. So, as to not have people panic about losing their homes due to their work place being a current wreck, they gave everyone who needed them paid vacations.

Needless to say, they started with the bigger businesses. You know, the ones that give out bigger paychecks.

I'm sure some people are angry about that, but it makes sense. If they started with the smaller places, they would likely start bleeding too much money.

Granted I shouldn't complain myself, as this gives me more time to work. But It proves that this version of Luthor is still a danger.

Another problem is that I can't risk sending out scavengers, what with all the activity going on. To make matters worse, some people reported Batman in Metropolis and that just sent me into a paranoid frenzy. I had to order for a halt in my "surveillance" teams and back out of the camera grid.

Not to mention the amount of work to cover my tracks, from relay bouncing, to programming an entire network of firewalls. I also made an auxiliary computer. Well, I say computer but really I guess it's more akin to one of those sci-fi hacking devices. A black box I think they're called.

Sometimes I can't help but wonder if certain things existed back home or were just made up. Eh. Not like I can check now anyway.

I glance over to the shield. Almost finished but still need to apply my newly discovered "anti-projectile gel".

…No that name is stupid. I'll work on it later.

Then there was his weapon. Or what was once going to be his weapon. It wasn't anything special, just a handgun I bought for self-defense. Specifically, a Berretta M9. But after some thought, and the results of the solar core's energy output, I might be able to make something even better.

Hell, given enough time and resources I could make my own generator for my entire house. Except that might seem slightly suspicious. And I don't have much of either.

There was also the whole debate about the morality of making an A.I. and whether or not it was a good idea.

But then again I already walked in on Number One and a handful of my other robots watching The Terminator. So I think I've long since crossed that line.

Problems for later. Right now, I need to finish this project.

 _No, not just some simple project. I already have a name in mind for you my son._

* * *

"...Hmm?" I groaned, woken up from my awkward position on the workbench.

Except I don't know what woke me up.

I took a few moments to recollect what I was doing.

I'm certain I finished updating the security for my Robot Master. I was making sure he wouldn't be easy to hack. Afterwards I began making and integrating his new weapon systems, popped the solar core in as well.

No wait, I think that was a few days ago.

I take a brief look over my notes.

 _V.W.P. "Variable Weapons Program"..._

When was this?

Oh right, It was after I finished plugging the solar core in. I turned it on to see the amount of power it could generate. Needless to say it was quite staggering. Then I think I got carried away with weapon designs and being flexible in combat.

After that... I think that was when I passed out.

I felt my stomach growl.

"May as well get some food." I mumbled to myself.

As I forced myself up, I felt my body protest. Likely because I was sleeping in a very uncomfortable way.

Once I shuffled my way up the stairs and opened the basement door did I finally realize something was off.

The sound and smell of someone cooking greeted me. While I could've simply wrote that off as Number One doing so for me, that idea was tossed because of two other reasons.

Firstly, I had to walk over a lot more wires and cables than usual to get up to the basement door. Which I barely acknowledged in my tired stupor.

Secondly, Someone was whistling. My Metalls are barely even capable of talking. Well, unless you count the constant "Mets". Whistling was more than likely not something they can do.

It was a catchy tune though.

I made my way into the kitchen. Although, I don't think I was fully awake to prepare for what I saw.

I stopped and couldn't help but stare at the familiar figure. A small child, no a teenager, was busy cooking. Occasionally he would run a hand through his rather large dark brown pompadour, whistling all the while.

He stopped whistling as he turned around.

And he smiled.

"Morning doc, I was just making breakfast." He said. Turning back to the stove. "Well, I guess it's more afternoon. You did sleep for a while."

I honestly didn't know how to respond. There was a swell of many emotions going through me. Pride, joy, confusion, worry. I just didn't know how to process all of this.

He turned back to me, and only then did I realize his eyes were overshadowed because of his oversized hair.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

That snapped me out of my reverie and I decided to sit.

"No, no, nothing like that." I said. "Just..."

I looked at him and smiled.

"Welcome to the world, Blues."


	5. Interlude 1

_**I'm sure someone was curious about what exactly Blues was doing up already.**_

 _ **The explanation was going to be in the chapter proper but I sort of thought that all the change of perspectives got confusing and didn't write it. Also this got a lot longer than I expected.**_

 _ **So for the sake of still wanting this in the story, I'm making this interlude. Of course that's not the only reason. as you will soon find out.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

If someone were to have asked me what I thought of my creator some time ago, it likely would have been nothing but praise.

Followed shortly by the reminder that no one else can understand what I'm saying.

I'm not sure when exactly I became self-aware, but I suppose that doesn't matter. Admittedly I was terrified when the creator noticed my self-awareness and thought he would have me shut down, as I have seen a few pieces of media where robots plus being self aware equals revolution.

Instead he just checked my code, compared it to the newer bots he's made and then just shrugged like it wasn't that big a deal.

When I asked him about it he merely responded with "At least I'll have someone to talk to. That'll stave off the insanity".

So yeah, short version is, nowadays I think the doctor is smart, yet also an idiot.

If he was honestly so worried about going mad scientist he could have just followed his college buddies into their jobs, maybe as a co-worker, to prevent his "Insanity".

Of course he had a few good counterpoints as well. Like the possibility of working under a villain, like Lex Luthor.

I suppose it's kind of ironic, considering what he's told me about this whole "The world was a comic book" thing.

But in a strange way, it made sense. A man of science believing in magic? A possibility, but a very slim one. Claiming knowledge of various identities of capes? Admittedly that was always a weird nickname to generalize heroes and villains. But that's what the doctor calls them.

He supposedly got the nickname from some other series involving heroes and villains, but I wouldn't know since it apparently doesn't exist here. Which he repeatedly complains about because he was just getting into it before his reality warping conundrum.

Where was I?

Oh great, I guess I did inherit something from my creator.

Anyway, either he has some latent psychic powers to see the future, or he's telling the truth.

And I'm honestly inclined to believe the latter. I'll admit I don't know how exactly future sight, or whatever it's called, works. But if that's what it is, then why would he be surprised by anything?

At this point it's better to not think about it to hard, lest I cause a malfunction somewhere in my processes.

Of course, that doesn't seem to stop the others.

Speaking of which, I've noticed that the other robots have started to slowly become self aware like me some time ago.

* * *

"The creator sure is a paranoid one, isn't he?"

I idly glance to my side and notice a small group of robots conversing. At least one Telly, a few Metalls, and two Bladers.

… I honestly don't know why the Doc is so hung up on two names for them. I should just tell him to pick the name "Blader" and move on.

"It's not paranoia. There have been plenty of times someone breaks into a house." The Telly replies.

Ordinarily I would just ignore them and continue my game.

 _"A couple of you have asked me why I keep playing these pre-recorded messages on a loop. Well, I've got a great answer for you. A red hot poker to the eye! Isn't that right Claptrap?"_

Then again, I have been playing for a couple of hours. I suppose I could stop for now.

As I started turning off the computer I listened to the nearby conversation with slight interest.

"But, isn't Superman the hero around here? He has super hearing, won't he be able to hear when someone tries to break in?" One of the Bladers asked.

"That's assuming he has it on all the time." I interject. "I imagine it's something he can just turn on or off at will. Otherwise he would likely have gone insane from sensory overload."

The small group look to each other before one Metall pipes up.

"But, what's the point of having a hero who isn't there for you when you need them? Superman is supposed to be a super man, right?"

I couldn't help but sigh at the childish question.

 _Fresh off the factory floor. So to speak..._

"Heroes like Superman aren't infallible-" I received blank stares. "They aren't perfect." I corrected. "No one is. Not even us."

"Yeah." One Metall says, walking in. It's body showed obvious signs of damage. "I still remember the Docs car battery experiment. And I still got the scars to show it."

They glanced at each other again. I took that as my cue to continue.

"Think about it, jobs like police work have been around for ages, and suddenly heroes show up? Why?"

It didn't take long before one of them spoke up. "Because they aren't effective?"

"Eh, that's about half right." I start. "Sure some people only see the job as just that; a job."

 _Or there are those who are just outright corrupt._ I thought.

"But there are also people who do indeed wish to make a difference, but likely can't. The reasons can vary greatly too, even among the the regular people. For example; did you know the Doctor wanted to try his hand at being a hero?"

That got quite a few surprised looks.

"Well, that was before he discovered his medical condition."

"You mean his asthma?" The Telly asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's not asthma. If it was he likely would have recovered long before now."

Admittedly, it was a curious condition. It starts off with a severe shortness in breathe, the kind you expect from exercising as heavily. Followed rather quickly by the person in question going into shock.

I only ever saw this happen once and that was from the Doc walking too much, having gotten lost at a mall once.

I still remember it as the worst day I ever had. I thought being stuffed into that stealth bag the Doc wanted to test was bad enough, then I had to pretend to be some kind of toy when people went through his stuff. It was really embarrassing.

"But my point still stands." I say getting my mind off the past. "He wanted to be a hero but because of his condition, he couldn't. In fact, That ties into the whole hero fiasco as well. Most heroes are just people who feel that justice isn't happening fast enough, or the criminals are getting away with too much, and took matters into their own hands. It's what the Doctor wanted to do at first, it was his dream."

"But now, he has a new dream. One that we're a part of." I say with fondness in my voice.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with our hero and security talk?" One of the Metalls asked.

"More than you think. Remember, organized crime has been around long before the capes started showing up. But that's not our era now is it? Now we live in a world with heroes, villains, and an assortment of criminal masterminds. All it takes is someone to notice all of the Doctors technical achievements and then we'll be dealing with the worst of the worst trying to steal from here." I stated.

"And that's were we come in." The Telly starts. "It's a part of our duty to keep those villains and thugs out of here! We can't just rely on heroes to do everything for us. We need to be self sufficient!"

"Yeah, I get it, I get it!" One of the Metalls yells, jumping up and down. "Since we're smarter than the robots we see on the TV, they'll have a much harder time snagging anything they plan to use for evil!"

I couldn't help but facepalm. I mean that was kind of the point I was trying to get across, our current job is to protect the creators dream. But they don't seem to understand that they are technically also what the villains of the world will try to steal. Not to mention a few other slight details.

I let out a sigh as I watch the small group disperse. I decided to go get some rest and recharging for when the creator comes calling.

I stopped when I noticed the creator was standing in the doorway.

I shifted my head and gave him a curious look.

He blinked. "What episode of Ghost in the Shell did I walk in on?"

* * *

Of course, even with the evidence that the other bots around here are becoming self-aware, Doc just shrugged and moved on with the day.

Hell, he even started making Fridays a movie night for everyone. Or if there wasn't a movie to watch, we'd just binge TV shows.

I suppose that's why I'm so split on my opinion of him. I've seen the Terminator, hell there are even a few real life cases of rouge robots or A.I.'s, and he just doesn't bother looking into it. But he is pressed for time for that science fair advertisement plan of his, and we do need a better and steady source of income. I guessed he was just prioritizing.

Until I found his blueprints for a robot that can basically grow money for him. Though when I asked why he didn't start making that robot he said it was missing something. By that point I gave up trying to figure him out.

And then there is his somewhat decently disguised excuse to not move too far from his grandparents. Admittedly it was clever; using the wreckages from Supermans fights as a means to gather resources. But it's far too inconsistent to be cost effective, especially nowadays, since the JL are a thing.

But then he brought up the point that there was no easy way to move out without getting discovered. Sure he only had me and a few minor devices that could be packed up without much worry before, but now he has several bigger machines that he can't exactly pack into a U-Haul trailer.

Ironically, he's solved that problem. Twice in fact. First when he made the Teleporter, second when he made a new and improved energy source to power it. Too bad he decided to shove that Solar core into his latest robot.

Right, first chance that pops up I'm getting the Doctor on board for moving out of this city. I'm tired of hearing him complain about the cape fights.

 _As soon as I finish looking for a decent house somewhere away from Metropolis._

I return my attention to the computer, quickly analyzing various sites and houses at a speed most humans wish they could have.

Until I finally find an interesting deal.

 _Let's see... Decent price, if not a bit of a fixer upper. All the way off in a clearing away from the city... Monsteropolis? Where do they come up with these names..._

It was then that I heard the basement door open.

* * *

 ** _Solar Core installed_**

 ** _Beginning energy charge_**

 ** _Running System Diagnostic_**

 ** _Variable Weapons System: OK_**

 ** _Proto Buster: Ok_**

 ** _Radio Transmitter: OK_**

 ** _Teleporter Subsystem: OK_**

 ** _Language Select: English_**

 ** _Energy charge complete_**

 ** _Cancelling diagnostic_**

 ** _Beginning start up__**

* * *

I opened my eyes, and am greeted by the light hanging overhead.

I slowly moved myself to a sitting position, before noticing the various cables protruding from an opening in my chest. As I start removing the cables, I decided to take a look around.

What a mess...

There are various cables and papers covering the floor, Strange machines sitting around the back wall. Actually two of them look oddly like printers. And then there was the workbench, practically buried under paper.

With someone currently hunched over asleep, judging from the loud snoring.

As I got off the table I also noticed something brown blocking my view ever so slightly.

 _My hair..._ I noted.

I raised my hand and moved my hair up slightly, only for it to fall back into place.

How annoying.

It was then that I heard the faint sound of a computer, coming from upstairs.

Deciding to investigate that instead of the sleeping man, because if I were to guess from the state of the room this guy probably needs the rest, I started heading up the stairs.

And as soon as I open the door at the top of the stairs, I'm greeted by a small yellow creature sitting on the other side of the room staring at me.

 _Metall._ I subconsciously realize.

After a brief pause, the Metall sighed and scratched the back of it's head.

"You're up pretty early, Blues." It said.

I blinked. "That's my name? Blues?"

"Oh right, the Doctor's still asleep huh?" I nodded in response, assuming it meant the man downstairs. "Yes, that's the name he planned on giving you."

"Planned?" I muttered. "You said I'm up early right? Was I not supposed to be?"

The Metall nodded. "Technically you were to be up by tomorrow after he checked all your systems. He's paranoid like that."

"So then how am I up now?"

"Most likely, when he finally crashed from the lack of sleep, he forgot to turn off your Solar Core. Which means there was next to nothing stopping you from waking up on your own."

That makes sense.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" I ask. "Now that the gears are turning, I seem to have a lot of info stored in here." I say pointing at my head.

The Metall hummed in thought. "Well, technically you're still in the 'prototype phase' as it were. We still have to make sure your various systems are working properly. But otherwise, your job will mostly be as an assistant to the Doctor."

"I see."

"The other half will most likely be as a bodyguard though."

That stopped me in my tracks. "Pardon?"

"Haven't you gone over your various programs and systems yet?"

I shake my head. The Metall just sighs in response.

"Okay look, it may seem all calm and whatnot for now but trust me, outside there are various thugs, villains, mutants, monsters, criminal masterminds, and the occasional psychopath roaming around or hiding away. And they all are waiting for a chance to jump out and cause some mayhem."

"What about the police? Or the military?" I ask. Again, the Metall just sighs.

"They can try, but sadly there's too much for them to deal with." The Metall starts. "Though, there are heroes too. You should have info about all this already."

I do a little digging into my systems and find all the data the little robot mentioned. It's surprisingly informative.

Very informative.

"Wizards and magic... Various mutagenic chemicals... Technomancy?" I mutter. "I know I probably shouldn't doubt the creator all things considered. But how does he know so much about these people? About all of this?"

"It's a long and crazy story. You sure you want to waste the time to hear it?"

I nod. It's not like I have anything else to do anyway.

* * *

After about an hour of a "summarized" story about my creator, Doctor Wily, I began to feel... I don't know. Conflicted maybe? Whenever I asked any questions the Metall answered as well as it could. But that's not really much all things considered.

"Well, that was a crazy story." I said.

"Let me guess, you don't believe it?"

I sigh. "Honestly? I don't know. I mean, I only just woke up today. this all feels like it's over my head."

The Metall chuckles. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

...

...

"What about you?" I asked.

"What?"

"What do you think of the doctor?"

The Metall hums in thought.

"Honestly? I think he's nuts." The Metall starts. "But not the 'lock him in a padded cell' nuts. At least not yet."

"So then do you think he's lying? About the whole reincarnation thing at least?"

"No, I don't think so. I mean, if he was just a psychic and could see the future, why lie about it? In fact, why go with such a bizarre idea of a cover story even?"

I open my mouth before I stop, unable to think of a possible answer.

"Look." The Metall says. "All I know is the Doctor is just a scared man wanting to live this second chance of his to the fullest. Sure he may not be all there," The Metall points at its head. "But he at least isn't a mad scientist... Yet."

...

"Hell, He treats us almost like we're a part of his family. It's nice." The Metall continues. "I'd say that's worth the benefit of the doubt. And besides, you should hear all those plans he has in case he does finally go rogue."

I honestly don't know what to say. Thinking it over, it really does sound like a man desperate to live his life despite all the threats. Even with all the odds against him, he keeps going. Even going so far as to personally deal with the various criminals running around.

Even if he doesn't really want to. And from everything I heard, he definitely doesn't want to.

For a moment, I felt... _Something..._ spark in my core. it was faint enough to almost miss, but strong enough to make me check my systems.

But my systems reported nothing wrong. Perhaps... It was admiration.

I felt myself smirk.

"Well, how can I argue with that." I said. "The only way to know what the Doc's like is to stick around and find out for myself."

The Metall smiles. "Well then, welcome aboard the crazy train. Now how about we get you your clothes too."

I blink and take a brief look at myself.

I suppose by human standards I am naked.

... Wait...

"I have clothes?" I asked.

The Metall chuckled. "Yep. Doc even went so far as to try and sew them himself. Give you a guess as to how that went."

I let out a chuckle as I followed the Metall. It didn't take long to find my clothes.

The clothes weren't all that eye-catching to be honest. Just some jeans and a grey and red (but mostly grey) shirt.

After a while, lost in my thoughts, I decided to make some breakfast for the doctor. Maybe wake him up after I'm done too.

So I started up the stove and began cooking. It was then that I felt the familiar _Spark_ again. This time it came with a tune.

I thought about ignoring it, but after mulling it around I decided to leave it be.

It was a nice and catchy song. Yet somehow felt familiar. Like a melody from the past. One that I felt shouldn't simply be kept locked up.

So I began to whistle.

* * *

 _ **My god this really did become much longer than I thought it would have. Also I was kind of trapped around the talk between Blue and our favorite Metall. So I said screw it and made the scene like a normal conversation.**_

 _ **Don't worry they still speak in "mets".**_

 _ **I also would have had this uploaded sooner but for some reason my internet got cut. For a whole week. I thought I was going insane that week.**_


	6. Chapter 4

_**By god did I struggle with this. I don't fully know why. At first it was just me procrastinating because Christmas presents, but then everything started going wrong.**_

 _ **You know what? Screw it. If you want all the details go look up on Spacebattles in the informational threadmark. I just want to get this over with.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _The First Son_

* * *

It had been an odd occurrence, having Blues active so early. It made me think something went wrong, or maybe some ghost possessed his chassis. But once I properly woke up and ate breakfast (which was surprisingly good considering it's his first time cooking) I started to remember that I had passed out before I unplugged his solar core.

Naturally, after finishing up my daily routine, I had to run diagnostics on Blues just to be safe.

"You know, now that I'm getting a good look around, this is too small to be a proper lab." Blues said.

"Yes, yes, I hear enough of that from a certain Metall already. I'm not loaded with money." I grumbled. "And please refrain from moving too much during diagnostics. If the wires fall out it could cause more problems for the system."

Blues did as I asked but quickly gained a smirk. "Best hope I don't sneeze huh?"

I scoffed. "Your a robot Blues, you don't have allergies."

"You could have programmed some in for all I know. You did give my a sense of touch after all."

I sighed. "That was necessary Blues. Considering some of the work I do, you could end up burning your synthetic skin off. And I won't know when I'll have the resources to make a replacement batch." I started before giving him a look.

"Or would you have preferred having some warning sign flashing in your eyes? Because that would just get in the way."

"...Fair enough." Blues replied, losing his smirk.

I winced a bit. I suppose my worry had gotten the better of me. The thought of Blues getting blindsided by some villain because of bad design on my part may have gotten under my skin.

A faint beep from the computer drew my attention back to it.

"Alright, diagnostics are done and all systems are green! You can unhook yourself now blues." I said with a chirp in my voice.

"Finally." Blues started, removing the various wires hooked into his body. "You know I already had a chat with that certain Metall, right?"

Well that puts things into perspective now doesn't it? And here I wanted to ease him into the whole thing.

"Also doc, I can check my own systems." He says, mirth returning to his face. "How exactly would you explain me being battle ready at a moments notice?"

"...Um... In case the gardener goes crazy?" I weakly replied. "Also you technically need to put the armor on before you can be battle ready." I muttered.

"Is there a garden?"

"Not yet." I started. "I have a few ideas that require some plants but otherwise-"

"Where would we even put a garden?" Blues asked.

"Uh, somewhere here?"

Admittedly I didn't really think the whole spacing thing through, but I'm sure I can figure something out.

"You sure about that?" Blues asked, skeptically.

I took a look around at my cluttered mess of a lab. Papers and wires as far as I could see, with numerous devices in varying degrees of disrepair, or just flat out incomplete.

I turn back to Blues. "I'll make it work."

I imagine Blues was rolling his eyes behind his hair. "So what even are half of these things supposed to do?" He asked, walking over to one of the benches.

I could practically feel my eyes light up at the thought of showing off some of my gadgets.

"Well, to start with we have this." I say pointing to a particular device. "My Chronos Reactor! Still incomplete admittedly. But once it's finished, I will be able to detect fluctuations in the timestream!" I say, practically grand standing.

"For you see, this universe plays very loosely with the laws of time travel. So I figured it best to create an early warning system in order t-"

"Doc."

"Yes Blues?"

"It's a blender."

I blink before turning back to look over my device. Yeah, it was made from a gutted blender. In fact several of my creations were made from disassembling household appliances. Hell, looking over at the three working devices in my lab, two of them were made from office printers. Only the teleporter is the closest sci-fi thing in here next to Blues, and it's basically just a pad with computers hooked to it.

Part of me really hopes he doesn't become like number one. Those hopes are immediately dashed when I notice the smirk on his face.

"W-well Blues, that's rather a sudden judgement. I mean just because it looks like that doesn't mean it actually is a-"

The sudden sound of my device going off made me jump. I quickly turn and find my infamous Metall, Number one, holding an orange. And what I can only assume is orange juice inside the device.

He gave me a deadpanned look before tossing the other orange inside and turning the device on.

I don't know whether to feel upset at this, or amazed that the blender even still works.

I then let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, you have to work with what you got. Ya know?" I sheepishly smile.

"Sure, but that doesn't make me feel any better. How will I know I'm even well put together?"

I sighed. "That's why we have to test your systems." I say before giving him a look. "And maybe have a little faith in me."

I get up from my chair and walk over to a corner of the room where the teleporter sits.

"Now lets test out your teleporter system." I say, starting up the console.

"Okay, what do I do?" Blues asked starting to walk over.

"Stand still for one. I'm just going to have you moved to the pad in front."

Blues complies, as I begin the startup sequence.

"Alright, beginning teleport in 3, 2, 1..."

With a weird "bwip" sound, Blues disappeared and reappeared right in front of me. And from the looks of it in one piece too.

"So, anything different?" I asked.

Blues gave me a look. "Aside from that weird sense of being displaced? No."

I nod. "Well then, only things left to test are your combat systems."

"And how are we going to test that?"

"I... Have no idea."

Admittedly, I didn't think that far ahead. With Heroes and Villains running around pretty much everywhere, there's very little secretive places to make a target range.

And even if I did have a place I would need to make it underground, sound proof, fill the walls with lead to make is x-ray proof, sensor jammers. And all this on top of what's already on my plate.

So much to do, so little time.

"Met, Metmet. Metete, met."

I turned and gave number one a confused look.

"Mehhht. Metetete, met!"

"T-that-" I begin to stutter, before slamming my head onto the desk.

"That is so simple and obvious! Why didn't I think of that?!"

Who needs a secret firing range when you could just go outside and make a few test dummies from sticks? Or better yet, just teleport in supplies to make the targets.

"Alright Number one, stay here and prep the teleporter! Blues and I will be heading out to a 'proper' test location."

"Mehhht!" Number one stopped me, handing me my cellphone. "Metmet. Metete!"

I blinked. "Mikhail called? When?" I ask glancing at my phone.

Wait, twenty-seven texts and five missed calls?

I glance up from my phone to find Number one giving me a look.

* * *

It took a bit to get in touch with Mikhail, so I decided to multitask. Grabbing a few tools and spare scrape that I had left over, tossing them into the back of my truck and putting a tarp over them, for safety reasons. All while constantly calling Mikhail.

By the time I was on the road, he finally answered.

"Hey, Mikhail. Something wrong? I got your messages."

Well, messages would be putting it nicely. The texts were mostly him ranting about poor design choices. Something I've grown accustomed to dealing with during college, rare as they might be. And it was VERY rare for Mikhail to get this upset about designs.

As for the voice mail, it was mostly just him checking up on me.

Mikhail let out a scoff _. "I suppose I'm fine, although honestly, these fools don't seem to know the meaning of worker safety."_

"Yeah, I glossed over your texts. Something about cycling the excess power back into the core?"

That is way more then a safety hazard. Depending on what kind of power they run, it could lead to a simple malfunction, or a catastrophe.

I heard Mikhail sigh _. "I suppose it doesn't matter now. Before I left they were apparently going to scrap the prototype anyway."_

"Left?" I asked.

Again Mikhail scoffed. _"I've made numerous complaints about the design specs. Apparently that's considered 'disturbing coworkers' and I was threatened with being fired."_

The hell is wrong with these people?

"So instead of simply taking that, you left?" I asked.

 _"At this point, I have enough money to fund my own lab. Leaving was the best choice anyway."_ Mikhail said, going into a conspiratory tone. _"I did a little digging before I left and apparently Lex Corp. has been investing into the project."_

"Luthor." I ground out. "That explains the sudden threats of being fired."

 _"No, the opposite in fact. I know you told me you don't have a 'high' opinion of Luthor."_ Putting it very lightly there Mikhail.

 _"But I don't see him as the type to cut corners only to toss the current project and start from scratch. Especially if someone on hand knows how to improve the design."_

He's right. Going back on what I remember, Luthor is incredibly intelligent. If he did know someone on staff, whether or not they work for his company or not, knew of ways to improve functionality of his "products", Luthor would listen first. And if the idea was solid he'd give them the O.K. to begin the changes.

Although, I also remember questioning how almost all of Luthors projects are even half as effective as they are. Every bit of DC media shows Lex Corp. as a very large company, so it should theoretically be next to impossible for Luthor to keep track of most of his projects. Specifically, if someone under his employ decided to lie about progress to avoid getting heat from the man in charge.

Well, if someone of Mikhail's caliber managed to slip through his fingers, I guess that old question of mine got an answer.

"Probably a miscommunication in management. Though if you ask me, you dodged a bullet on that one."

 _"Maybe, but I suppose you would say that."_ Mikhail said with a chuckle. _"Anyway, is there a reason why you didn't answer my calls? Or where you in another one of your 'design' phases?"_

 _Oh don't start with that._ I thought.

"No, actually. I've been making a breakthrough." I say, not bothering to hold back the pride in my voice.

 _"Oh, that's very comforting Albert. How many times have you said that before?"_

I grumbled at that.

 _"Oh come on Al, you know I'm just worried. You tend to get too absorbed into one of your projects, and end up a mess."_

Well, he's not wrong. According to Number One, I got delirious halfway through the week due to lack of sleep and food. Eh, one more reason to make an assistant I guess.

Speaking of the annoying Met, I need to make his new name official when I get back.

"Don't worry Mikhail, I learned from past mistakes."

 _"Again, how many times have I heard that before."_ He started before chuckling. _"Well, whatever. As long as your fine."_

 _Gee, thanks mom._ I think, rolling my eyes.

Once the call ended I noted the scenery turning from suburbs to countryside.

"Hey Doc." Blues started. "What was all that about?"

I give Blues a brief aside glance. "Oh just an old colleague, checking up on me. Apparently Lex Luthor is up to his old tricks."

"And? I only got a brief summary earlier, is this something I should know?" Blues asked.

I contemplate it briefly before mentally shrugging. Blues would have to learn about all this sooner or later, and there is still a ways to go before we get to our training site.

Although I'm going to avoid talking about my school days. I get enough moments of embarrassment from the peanut gallery, the last thing I need is for Blues to join in.

* * *

Luthor brought up a screen showing a warehouse.

"Here we are. These are the coordinates to the warehouse, holding my latest prototype weapon, and is notably understaffed. In exchange, I want you to leave. Right. Now!" He ground out.

"An intriguing design Luthor. But ultimately meaningless. As it is not what I had requested." Came the Mechanical tone of Brainiac.

"I'm well aware." Luthor growled.

"Then you will give me what I have requested."

"I can read between the lines Brainiac. You don't want a place to lay low, otherwise you would have run off into space with your tail between your legs!" Luthor shouted.

"You want a base. A staging area. And you expect me to give it to you?!"

Before Brainiac could get a word in Luthor continued.

"The last time we 'partnered up' You betrayed me!"

"And you me Luthor. Or have you forgotten your pitiful virus?"

If Luthor had hair, this would be the part where he starts tearing it our in frustration.

"Your lucky I didn't call security the moment I saw you!"

"And what, pray tell, would that have done?" Brainiac said, rhetorically. "Your pitiful earth weapons are useless against me."

"True, But I'm sure the commotion would have attracted Superman. Then what, Hmm?"

Brainiac stood still for a moment, this was going nowhere. It wouldn't be impossible for him to simply eliminate Luthor before he can even alert security. But from what past experience has shown him Luthor has managed to escape before, albeit barely. And the risk of Kal El appearing escalates.

"Perhaps a proper exchange is required."

A tempting idea. One Luthor has had plenty of experience with. The last time they made any sort of exchange Brainiac used the weakness of any device or blueprint he "Lent" to him. He wasn't in the mood to humor him.

But...

"Perhaps we should." Luthor started. "I am in need of a new power source. Small, yet can generate large amounts of energy."

Luthor saw the design notes Morgan sent. They did indeed manage to cut the size of the generator down. However, the energy output was below the threshold he was aiming for.

This is something he could pass up, but the reward outweighed the risk.

"I may have something you could use." Brainiac started. "Now your offer?"

Luthor walked over to the computer, and brought up a map.

"Safehouse thirty-four. A little ways away from the city, but should be serviceable. I don't care what exactly you do, just as long as you leave me alone."

"This will suffice." Brainiac said. His finger then plugged into the computer. "These blueprints should provide what you need Luthor."

Luthor looked over his newly acquired generator blueprints with a grin.

Meanwhile Brainiac glanced at the schematics Luthor had shown him.

 _Perhaps I could use a new exoskeleton._ Brianiac thought.

* * *

I started to step back away from the makeshift target.

"Okay, ready Blues?" I said, the mask already filtering my voice.

"Doc, is the disguise really needed? We drove here without it, so what's the point of putting it on now?"

"Blues, you should know by now if I can I WILL take every precaution necessary."

Once we had arrived I wasted no time getting my disguise on, clearing out my truck of anything that could be used to identify me, changed the license plate, and even used my patent pending bio-scanner to detect any humanoids in the vicinity.

Okay maybe it was excessive. Hell, I never really tested my scanner until now. But it seemed to work fine, only having detected me.

By the time I was done Blues was already suited up in his "Armor", And was currently leaning against a tree, waiting impatiently.

If you could even call it armor. The only parts of his whole getup that are heavily armored are the gauntlets, boots and helmet. Well maybe it still counts. After all, the rest of it was made up of a special type of material I had made to mitigate any damage done. I wouldn't outright say it's bulletproof, the spandex looking cloth can indeed take the punishment, but it's still thin and I imagine getting shot will still hurt.

Or maybe not. The actual armor parts probably don't count either. With the sole exception being the helmet, the armor is supposed to physically connect with Blues' body. Essentially becoming a part of him.

Speaking of which, I noticed Blues messing with his new armor.

"Say Doc, what exactly is this made of?" Blues asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, you remember when I mentioned ceratanium?"

"Is that what it's made of?"

"Ha, ha, No. At least, not quite." I started. "You see, while I did manage to stockpile enough ceratanium to make armor, It unfortunately is too bulky. Not to mention heavy, even the Metalls had a difficult time lifting the stuff."

"So to mitigate that issue I tried to 'shave' them down, for lack of a better term, into more manageable plates, and even weave some them into the cloth. Sadly, I haven't really perfected the process, so it's not as durable as the genuine stuff. Especially the cloth parts."

Blues gave a glance at his armor before doing a few experimental stretches.

"Well, as long as it doesn't hinder my movement." He said before going back to the truck.

"What about this shield?"

I gave a sardonic smile. "Oh, it actually is made of ceratanium."

Blues immediately struggles in picking up the shield, before finally getting a proper grip. He lifts it a few times to test the weight.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about the weight."

I chuckled lightly. "I told you. Anyway, go and set it out there with the targets. We'll test it after we test your weapon."

Blues gave me a look. "I thought you already tested the shield? You know, after you sprayed it with that deflector gel?"

"Deflector gel..." I say, tasting the name. "That's not a bad name! I got to write that down!" I pull out my phone and immediately begin writing.

"Doc..." Blues groaned.

"Hmm? Oh! Right, yes I did test it. But that was with regular bullets. I still have other tests to run, Like against plasma bolts." I said.

Blues sighed. "And if it doesn't work? I'm gonna be out a shield then."

"Oh, I'll make you a new one if it gets destroyed. Don't be a baby."

"With what materials? Also I was technically born today so..."

"Blues... Stop." I said. Blues just smirked.

"Right, Lets begin testing your Proto-Buster."

"'Proto-Buster'?"

"That's the name I'm going with for your weapon, a Buster, and it's technically a prototype."

"You really are bad with names."

I scowled. "Just fire when ready."

Blues acknowledged, taking aim at the first target. A second later, a very none threatening "Bweep" sound came out alongside a bolt of plasma. The bolt sailed through the air striking the target.

And set it on fire.

I didn't waste time, grabbing the fire extinguisher from the back of the truck and putting out the fire.

As I look at the remains of melted metal and burnt twigs, I sighed. I begin to think this may not have been as solid an idea as I hoped.

"Well," Blues started. "At least it works."

Again I sighed. "I'll start making a new target. For now, test out your shield."

I got to work as soon as Blues turned and regarded his shield. Grabbing various twigs and some rope, making a sort of scarecrow shape out of them. Once it was deemed stable and sturdy I would hang a metal plate over the "chest" area.

Somewhere midway, I heard the telltale sound of Blues firing again. It was followed shortly by a strangely metallic "plink" noise.

"Doc!" Blues cried out.

I turn my head to regard Blues, only to see a plasma bolt flying my way.

I yelped before jumping back, the bolt barely missing me and striking my half made target.

Blues came rushing over. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I mutter, looking at the burning twigs before shifting my gaze over to the shield. "At least the shield works."

"How about we call it a day Doc?" Blues suggests.

"No, no we can't. We still need to test out the charge function." I start. "Although maybe we should back the truck up before we test it on the shield."

The last thing I want is for my only vehicle to explode on me.

As I made my way over to the truck, my phone went of. I pull it out and notice a new message. A quick read through and my face forms into an annoyed scowl.

"Something wrong?" Blues asked.

"There's a super fight happening." I groaned out, going back into the truck.

"Shouldn't we do something then?"

I sighed. "Well first of all, it's not near the house. So I don't really need to get involved. Not that I really want to."

"But-"

"Secondly," I start, cutting Blues off. "We still haven't fully tested your combat systems or armor." I said, sounding like an awfully lot like a father scolding his kid.

I immediately push that thought down.

"And third, Superman can handle this himself."

I close the door and put the keys in the ignition.

"Doc..."

I look towards Blues.

"I get it. You're worried. But if I don't do this, then when will I be ready?"

I grimace and glance to the side.

"Besides, just because the fight isn't putting our home in danger doesn't mean it'll stay that way. This is what I was made for." I look back. I noticed he had taken off his helmet, and for the first time since his activation, I saw his eyes.

I could almost swear there was a strange _spark_ to them.

"Let me do this." Blues said with untold amounts of determination.

I felt my mind race. I know this is what I made him for, to be a protector. But that _**fear**_ in the back of my mind kept arguing with my _dream_.

 _ **Can I really live with myself if he gets destroyed?**_

That feeling of anxiety was strong. Almost crippling even.

 _This is what he was made for. I can't deny him the chance to prove himself._

 _ **Proving himself means nothing if he's dead! I should just remove the combat systems, keep him as an assistant. Deal with the bastards in my way by myself!**_

 _Really? What if he doesn't want them removed? Go against his will? And I'm not in any condition to fight! It's why I made him in the first place!_

I let out a long sigh and slumped into my seat.

"I feel like I'm going to regret this," I say, pulling out my phone. "but alright."

Blues smiles, and puts on his helmet. "Thanks Doc, you won't regret it."

"That remains to be seen." I muttered, texting my Metalls.

"Just think of it as a field test." Blues snarked.

I let out a grunt as I righted myself in the seat. "Okay, you'll be teleporting close to where the fight is at." I say taking one last look at Blues. "Be careful Blues."

He gave me a thumbs up just before he disappeared in a beam of red light.

* * *

It didn't take long for Blues to end up in downtown Metropolis, right up on someone's roof. Although he had to shake off that weird feeling of static the teleporting seemed to give his body.

After that he took a quick glance around. Signs of a battle were everywhere.

A brief jog across rooftops and Blues noticed a green glow coming from an alley. taking a look down showed two figures.

One teenage girl with blonde hair, a cape and a very clear "S" symbol on the front. Supergirl. Who seemed to have bits of something green and glowing on various parts of her.

 _Kryptonite._ Blues thought.

The other figure, was more of a mystery to Blues. It looked more like a mech then a villain. A bulky looking purple body made of metal, The most notable piece was the large green rock shown in the chest area.

Even though he just started, Blues figured he should call the doctor to at least know who he's up against.

 _"Hey Doc, you know any robots and/or cyborgs that use kryptonite?"_

A brief moment of silence, but eventually he got a response.

 _"Off the top of my head? Metallo. I think he's commonly a cyborg with a kryptonite heart."_ There was a pause. _"Technically, he may not be a threat to you. Assuming it is him, and he doesn't have any real weapons added to him."_

Blues nodded. _"Right. I'll play it by ear then."_

Suddenly a thought struck Blues, and he smirked.

 _Well, if I'm playing the hero I may as well make an entrance._

And then Blues began to whistle.

* * *

 _ **Admittedly I like how this chapter came out. my only issue is with the Luthor and Brainiac segment. I blame myself for setting it up in a previous chapter. I don't know. A part of me wants to remove it and make it a separate interlude, but that would be way to short an interlude if I did.**_

 _ **There's also the fact that I can't remember if there was a point in one of the continuities where Luthor and Brainiac teamed up repeatedly, or at the very least dealt with each other constantly.**_

 _ **And at some point I imagined them in a sort of Megatron and Starscream relationship, before saying screw it, the segment stays.**_

 _ **Although if this is anything to go by I dread writing with every other DC character.**_


End file.
